Supergirl: The Rise of Valor
by ChaosTheory1994
Summary: This a story I had to write because of this terrible nine-week hiatus for Season 3. So, here is my take on the rest of the season. Focused mainly on Kara, Mon-El, the Legion, and the Worldkillers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 1: The Terrible Truth**

 _Legion Ship – Control Room_

"What mission?" Mon-el asked his voice filled with anger and betrayal.

Imra wore a pained expression; one filled with guilt and sadness. The look in Mon-el's gray eyes broke her heart. "We planned to go back in time. Brainy and I used the Blight mission to get us here."

Mon-el shook his head. "What about the Blight? What if we never make it back? What happens to the galaxy?" Mon-el began to pace back and forth his brow creased in worry.

Imra looked down at the ground her eyes were closed but she had already begun to tell the truth; she knew that nothing would be the same after she finished. "Brainy already sent the information to the Legion."

"What?" Mon-el stopped walking. He turned to look at Imra his gray eyes narrowed. "You lied to me."

"We had a mission. We weren't supposed to tell you."

"Why? I'm your leader."

Imra frowned. "This mission was planned before the Legion was formed. Garth, Brainy and I had this planned, waiting for the right time."

A painful expression flickered across Mon-el's face. The death of Garth had hit them all hard, but Imra and Mon-el were hit the hardest. Garth had been Imra's fiance and Mon-el's best friend in the future. "What were you waiting for?" Imra's expression told him all he needed to know. "Me, you all were waiting for me." Anger flared across his mind. He grabbed Imra's forearm.

Imra struggled to get out of his grip. "You're hurting me," she said.

Mon-el's eyes widened before he let go of her. "You brought me to the future. You're the reason I was taken from my own time."

"Mon-el, it wasn't like that. We had information from the past. We knew when in the past you would leave Earth. You were needed to form the Legion and to get us on the path back to the past. We can stop Reign and the Worldkillers. We can save Supergirl and the future."

"Save Kara, what do you mean?" he asked quickly not really registering the other part of Imra's statement. "What happens to Kara?"

"Reign kills her. She and the others kill everyone, except for J'onn."

Mon-el stumbled backward his mind reeling at what he just learned. He fell into one of the seats in the control room. His eyes were closed as an image of Kara lying beaten and dead flashed through his mind. He fought to keep the tears out of his eyes. He took a few deep breaths. "This information from the past came from J'onn, didn't it?"

Imra was a little shocked that he figured it out that quickly, so she only nodded in agreement. She steadied her resolve. "He told us what happened. He escaped to Mars for a while before the Worldkillers came there. His message was sent through a portal to the future. His last act before he and everyone on Mars were killed."

Mon-el nodded. His mind reeling with everything that he had learned. He felt so much betrayal and anger toward Imra and Querl. He was even mad at his dead friend, Garth. "I trusted all of you," he said softly. "I was this lost soul in a new and foreign world. I trusted all of you like I did Kara, Alex, and Winn. How could you string me along all this time knowing that you all brought me to the future? That you took me away from my own time, from my friends, from…"

"Kara," Imra said her eyes tearing up as she finally realized where all this anger was coming from.

Mon-el looked up. "You knew this even when I made the deal to marry you, even after I said I loved you."

"Clearly you love Kara more."

Mon-el stood up his anger flaring. "Kara never lied, never betrayed me the way that you and the others did. She never stole me away from my own time and placed me in a war zone. A battle that wasn't my own, but one I took upon myself to fight. I lost friends and teammates. I suffer from post-traumatic stress. All because you, Querl, and Garth found some message from the past."

Imra had stepped back his anger nearly overwhelming her psychic abilities. "Mon-el, we all care for you."

"I find that hard to believe." A sudden thought came to his mind. "We came back to change the past to save the future. You did this to save Garth."

"Of course, we did it to save everyone from this war. A war that didn't need to be fought."

"Yes, a war that took the love of your life away from you."

Imra nodded not realizing the mistake she just made. "Yes, he was your friend too."

"You're my wife and you're pining over my dead best friend. A best friend that betrayed me, that lied to me about everything." Imra shook her head before reaching out to grab Mon-el's hand. "Stay away from me and don't you dare touch me." He turned, running out of the room at full speed.

Imra slumped into the chair that Mon-el had been in, realizing what she had said and what it meant to her marriage. It was over, nothing would make Mon-el love her again. Her lies and her conflicted heart had ruined it. She just hoped that it didn't doom their mission to failure.

DEO Headquarters – main conference room

J'onn, Alex, Kara, and Winn sat around the table, discussing the latest events regarding Reign and Purity.

"We have no means to track the energy signature of the crystal," J'onn asked.

Winn frowned. "I have a cursory scan of the crystal and a broad idea of the energy involved. It will take me a while but I should be able to refine a sensor scan for the crystal."

J'onn frowned. "Is there anything we can do to help speed up the process?"

Winn smiled. "Well, if I only had access to some future technology that could help me."

Alex grinned, catching on to Winn's line of thought. "Yeah, like a ship from the future."

"Do you think that Brainiac Five would help us?" Kara asked.

"Mon-el will help," Winn said confidently.

Kara frowned. "I don't know Winn. He has a lot on his plate."

Alex elbowed her sister careful not to hit the Girl of Steel too hard. "He'll help, you know he will."

Kara sighed. "I can ask him if you want."

J'onn frowned at the uncertainty in Kara's voice. "Are you sure? I can ask if you want."

Kara shook her head. "I'll go to the ship." Kara stood up before exiting the conference room.

Once she left J'onn turned to Alex. "How is she?"

"Physically she's fine, but working with Mon-el has taken a toll on her. I don't like it when he's around. It's too much for her."

J'onn sighed. "We can't blame Mon-el for that. He didn't ask to come back to the past. He never asked to go to the future either. I hope you aren't treating him badly."

Alex frowned. "Treating him badly. He's the one that came back with a wife. He's the one that abandoned Kara."

Winn frowned. He loved Kara like all of them, but Mon-el was his friend too. "You're not being fair Alex. Its not his fault. It's been seven years for him. He had to move on sometime."

J'onn cleared his throat. Alex narrowed her eyes at the uneasy look on J'onn's face. "You know something."

"Alex, it's not my place to tell."

"Tell what?" Alex asked pointedly.

J'onn knew it was too late to try to get out of the situation. Alex wouldn't leave it alone until she knew. He sighed. "Their marriage was arranged. Mon-el married Imra to unite Earth and its allies with those of Titan."

Alex's brown eyes widened. "Does he love her?"

J'onn frowned. He was not comfortable with this kind of talk. "He said that he grew to love her, but they had always been friends. Imra's fiance had died and he was Mon-el's best friend in the future. They both became friends because of their grief over lost loves."

Winn sighed. He was sorry for his friend but also proud of him. He had grown up a lot in those seven years in the future. He sacrificed much for others. "I can see the sadness in his eyes. He's not the same Mon-el that left in that pod."

Alex's eyes were sad. She had been so mad at how Mon-el returned she never thought about what he went through during those seven years in the future. She felt bad for being angry with him. Now she was just angry at fate. At the thought of how much her sister had been affected by his return. "What brought that conversation up?"

J'onn frowned. "We talked over some Martian moonshine."

Winn frowned. "I can't believe you drink that stuff." J'onn frowned. Winn raised his hands. "Yeah, it must be really good."

J'onn sighed but a smile crossed his face at Winn's antics. "Mon-el and Imra have been at odds lately. Mon-el didn't know it would be so hard for him to be around Kara. He says that these emotions that he thought were gone keep coming up to the surface. He thought that they were long gone."

"He still loves Kara," Alex said.

"Now, he didn't say that exactly," J'onn defended.

Alex smiled. "You know he still does."

Winn smiled. "Yeah, you can see it sometimes when he looks at her when he thinks no one else notices."

"We don't need any love triangles with Reign and Purity flying around," J'onn said.

"Supergirl to J'onn," Kara's voice could be heard over the intercom.

J'onn touched the button on the intercom. "J'onn here," he replied.

"Mon-el isn't here on the ship. Querl says that he stormed out a few minutes ago," Kara said her voice betraying her worry.

"Did he say what caused it?" J'onn inquired.

Kara was silent for a moment. "He says that Mon-el had an argument with Imra."

Alex and Winn looked at J'onn expectantly. "Is Imra okay?"

"She's in her quarters and won't come out. Brainy says she is physically fine," Kara replied.

"Okay, you should come back here and then we can go look for Mon-el," J'onn said before shutting off the intercom.

Winn stood up, walking toward the door to the conference room. "I have an idea where he'll be," Winn said.

Alex stood up as well. "Do you need some backup?"

Winn shook his head. "I'll be fine. Just keep Kara away from the alien bar," he said before he closed the door behind him. Alex and J'onn traded worried expressions.

Alien Bar

Winn stepped into the alien bar. It was a little painful for him since his breakup with Lyra, but he was here for his friend. He walked around the bar until he spotted Mon-el in a corner booth, drinking a familiar amber colored liquid; one of the few drinks that could get a Daxamite or a Kryptonian drunk. He walked toward Mon-el's table stopping by the edge of the tabletop. "Well, you look like a sorry excuse for a hero."

Mon-el looked up his eyes were bloodshot and it was clear that he wasn't used to drinking this much. Those seven years in the future really did change him, Winn thought. "What do you need Winn?"

"I don't need anything," Winn said before he slipped into the booth across the table from his friend. "I heard you had a little marital spat."

Mon-el laughed darkly, it was a sound that sent a shiver down Winn's spine. "It's over Winn."

"What's over?"

"Everything, my time as a hero, my faith in friends, my marriage, my life in general."

"Wow, now you're being dramatic."

"You don't understand Winn. They all lied to me for years. To my face, they lied to me. People that I cared for. They ruined my life and I'm supposed to just thank them for it."

Winn looked at his friend oddly. "What's going on?"

Mon-el took the last swig of his drink. "Imra and Querl; they're the ones that brought me to the future. It was part of some mission that they had before the Legion was even formed. They sent us back here on purpose. They never told me any of it. They lied about everything."

Winn was shellshocked. "What? Why would they do that?"

"That's what I asked. Imra said that they received a message from the past; a message from J'onn."

"J'onn sent a message to the future?"

Mon-el nodded. "Their mission is to come back and stop the Worldkillers before they kill Kara and before they end this world as we know it."

Winn sat back his head resting on the wood part of his booth. He looked back at Mon-el his eyes filled with worry. "I think I need a drink too."

 _ **AN: With this long and terrible nine-week hiatus, I just wanted to write my version of what happens next after episode thirteen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 2: Revelations**

L-Corp Headquarters

Sam sat on the couch her head in her hands. Lena knelt on the floor beside her, holding her hand. "What am I going to tell Ruby?"

Lena sighed. "You need to tell her the truth; she's too smart, Sam. She knows something is wrong."

A tear rolled down Sam's cheek. "It will scare her."

"She's already scared. I've asked Kara to bring Ruby here."

Sam sat up straight. "Why?"

"You need to open up to her, Sam. I'm going to help you, but you need to let your daughter know what's happening."

Sam wanted to argue a part of her wanted to be mad; a part that pushed to come out, but Same wouldn't allow it. "Okay, but can you stay?" 

Lena smiled, looking up as Kara entered the office with Ruby at her side. "Kara and I will both stay."

Kara smiled sympathetically. "Of course I will."

Sam looked up at Kara's voice, but her brown eyes were locked on Ruby. "Mom," Ruby yelled, relief flooding through her facial features as she ran around the couch. Lena moved out of the way before Ruby ran into her mother's arms.

Kara and Lena smiled at the mother and daughter interaction.

Sam held her daughter; Ruby sat in her lap like a much smaller child. "I'm okay," Sam reassured.

Ruby nodded, but the tears slipping down her cheeks revealed to her mother how hurt she really was. "I was so scared. You just disappeared at the rink. I didn't know what to do."

Sam rubbed her hand over her daughter's back. She looked at her daughter to see Kara and Lena staring at both of them with sadness and concern clearly visible on their faces. "I'm here now. I'm so sorry for disappearing."

Ruby nodded before pulling out of the hug and standing up. Sam stood up as well. "I know something is wrong." Ruby looked at Lena. "I told Lena that I knew. She said that Alex tested you and that you don't have a tumor or anything life-threatening, but what else could it be?"

Sam frowned. "I don't know. I just lose time."

"Like someone else is in control," Lena said. Sam, Ruby, and Kara all looked at Lena curiously. "It sounds like mind control to me," Lena revealed.

"Who would do that to Sam?" Kara questioned.

Lena frowned. "Someone that wanted to get close to me." 

Sam closed her eyes. "Someone like Morgan Edge," Sam clarified.

Kara shook her head. "Edge is in jail. How could he do this?"

Lena sighed. "Edge has access to a lot of technology. He doesn't have to do it himself."

Sam started to pace the floor. "Whoever is doing this is going to pay, but how do we find out?"

Kara frowned. She didn't know what to do. She was caught in a tough spot. This was something that the DEO could handle, but it was a secret organization.

Lena smiled. "I have resources. We're going to take you to one of my labs and we are going to monitor your brain activity. We're going to find out who is behind this, I promise."

"Can I come with you?" Ruby asked.

Sam wanted to protest, but the look on Lena's face told her it was alright. "Okay, you can go, but you will listen to Lena like you listen to me, alright?"

Ruby smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm going to go back to Catco, maybe I can look into Edge's Companies; see if one has anything to do with mind control," Kara said.

Lena smiled. "Yes, that's a good idea. Have James help you."

Kara smiled. "Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to keep him from helping." Kara looked at Sam and Ruby. "You're both family. We're all going to help you."

Kara turned to leave. "Kara," Ruby said. Kara turned to look at the young girl. "Can Alex help too?"

Kara smiled. "I won't be able to keep her away."

DEO Headquarters

Winn struggled under the weight of the Daxamite that was leaning on him. "God, I forgot how heavy you are. What happened to the Mon-El that could drink Kara under the table?"

Mon-el didn't say anything; Kara's name returned all of his problems back onto his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispered, earning a frown from Winn. Winn missed his old friend; the sarcastic and funny Mon-el.

Winn stopped walking; Mon-el looked up to see J'onn looking at the two disapprovingly. "What's going on here?"

Winn gulped. "I found him."

"He's drunk," J'onn said. "I thought you were beyond that kind of behavior Mon-el." Mon-el looked up at the Martian. J'onn could see the pain and utter betrayal in the Daxamite's eyes. "Come on. I'll help you two get to the infirmary." J'onn took a hold of Mon-el, letting Winn rest. He led the Daxamite to the infirmary with Winn tagging along behind them. He reached the infirmary settling Mon-el on one of the medical station beds.

Mon-el leaned back closing his eyes before he began to cough uncontrollably.

J'onn and Winn rushed to his side. "What's going on Mon-el?" J'onn asked worriedly.

Mon-el looked up his gray eyes wide. "N-need Br-brainy," he rasped. Winn rushed out of the door a minute later he was back with the blue-skinned alien.

Querl looked at his friend worriedly. He placed his white briefcase on the bed next to Mon-el before opening it and pulling out a white scanning device. He scanned across Mon-el's chest, looking at his lungs. "Stupid," he said before he pulled out a vile of light blue liquid opening Mon-el's mouth and pouring the liquid down his throat.

Mon-el coughed for a moment, but just a few seconds later his usual skin color came back and his breathing evened out. He was asleep but peaceful.

"What happened?" Winn asked.

Querl frowned. "The idiot forgot to take his antidote supplement."

J'onn looked at Mon-el curiously. "Antidote?"

Querl looked at the Martian. "Yes, the lead antidote."

"I thought he was cured?" Winn asked.

Querl frowned. "The antidote isn't a one-time thing. He needs to take the supplement once a week or he will have a relapse."

Winn and J'onn exchanged worried looks. "There isn't a permanent solution?" J'onn asked.

Querl stepped toward his briefcase before he pulled out a clear vial with a glowing blue liquid in it.

"What is that?" Winn questioned.

Querl smiled. "This is a permanent antidote."

"Why doesn't he take that?" J'onn asked pointedly.

"It's not that simple. The Legion as a group forbid Mon-el to take this except for a dire emergency. You see, this cure could do several things. It could cure him and make him more powerful than he's ever been. He could take it and it could kill him within minutes. Or, worse, he could take it and become a monster, something more vile and dangerous than these Worldkillers," Querl explained.

Winn and J'onn were shocked. "Why would you keep it around then?" Winn questioned his voice filled with fear.

"I have it in case it's the only way to save Mon-el's life," Querl replied logically. Querl closed the briefcase but left it sitting on the bed. "I must tell Imra that her husband almost died because he's an idiot."

"That may not be a good idea," Winn said.

"What do you mean?" Querl asked.

"They had a fight. She told him about your mission," Winn explained.

Querl closed his eyes. "That's not good."

Winn was getting angry now. "It's not good that he knows that you and Imra brought the ship and everyone aboard to the past on purpose."

J'onn's eyes widened. He stepped toward Brainiac Five threateningly. "What is he talking about Querl?"

Querl gulped. He may have a tough time with human emotions, but he was pretty sure he was feeling fear at this moment in time. "Can we go somewhere quieter?"

J'onn nodded. "Winn, call Alex and Kara." Winn rushed off to call his two friends.

"That's not a good idea," Querl said.

J'onn stepped closer. "I'm not keeping secrets from Kara and Alex. Now, you're coming with me, understood?"

Querl gulped once again before he nodded meekly. He followed J'onn down the hallway before entering the conference room. Winn entered a moment later. "They'll be here soon. They're at Catco."

"Is something wrong?" J'onn asked.

"A friend of theirs is sick and they're trying to help her," Winn replied.

J'onn nodded. "Well, Querl is going to wait here until they arrive and then he is going to tell us all about this mission that they kept hidden from Mon-el.

Querl frowned. "When you say it like that you make us sound like the bad guys."

J'onn shook his head. "Not bad guys, but bad friends."

Querl sighed. He didn't want Mon-el to hate him, but it had to be done. Mon-el couldn't know about the mission before they got here and the way he acted after made him and Imra worry about his mental well being.

The door opened a moment later with Kara dressed as Supergirl and Alex at her side. The two entered, taking seats across from Querl. "What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Where's Mon-el?" Kara asked.

"He's in the infirmary," J'onn said.

"Is he okay?" Kara asked worriedly.

"He's fine," Querl reassured.

Winn frowned. "He wouldn't have been if Querl hadn't brought him the antidote."

"Antidote?" Alex questioned.

J'onn sighed. "It appears that Mon-el must take an antidote supplement once a week or his lead allergy will return."

Kara glared at Querl. "Is that true?" Querl nodded. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He didn't want to worry anyone," Querl defended his friend. "Now, that seems like a bad idea."

"You think," Kara said sarcastically.

J'onn cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. "It seems that Mon-el and Imra had a fight. Mon-el ran off to the alien bar. Winn found him and brought him back and Mon-el forgot about the cure since he was drunk."

"Stupid," Querl said.

Kara glared at him. "What kind of argument?"

Winn glared at Brainiac Five. "They lied to Mon-el about the real reason they're in the future. It appears that Brainiac Five and Imra brought the Legion here on purpose."

Kara's blue eyes widened. "Why?"

Querl turned to J'onn. "He told us not to tell him."

J'onn's eyes widened. "I didn't do that."

Querl nodded. "You haven't done it yet, but you will unless we can change the coming events."

"What events?" Alex asked.

Querl frowned. "Reign and her allies will win. They will kill everyone except for a few humans. J'onn will escape to Mars and will send a message into the future. He and the people of Mars will be killed soon after. You see. Our mission is to save all of your lives and to save countless more in the future."

"What about Mon-el?" Winn asked.

Querl frowned. "Mon-el will come around. He's a hero and our leader. He taught us to not give up."

Winn stood up anger flaring through his mind. "Really, did he teach you to lie to people's faces?"

"We didn't mean to lie but we knew that J'onn had a reason to tell us not to let Mon-el know," Querl replied.

"Did J'onn tell you to lie to him about taking him from the past into the future?" Winn asked angrily.

Querl's eyes widened. "She told him," he said softly.

"You're damn right she told him. That's why he blew up at her. You all knew that you were the reason he was pulled from his own time. You all lied to his face for seven fucking years," Winn yelled.

The room was quiet. Kara and Alex sat in stunned silence. Querl sat not moving his eyes wide. J'onn had his hands folded in front of him. "I think its time for you to go back to your ship," J'onn said just before an alarm blared throughout the speaker system of the headquarters.

"That's from the infirmary," Alex said.

"Mon-el," Winn said before he rushed out of the conference room followed by the others.

Kara zoom passed all of them, entering the infirmary. Mon-el was on the floor his face pale and his chest barely rising. He was unconscious. She helped him up onto the nearest bed as Alex and the others entered the room. Alex hooked him up to a monitor.

"Alex, what's happening to him?" Kara asked her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Damn it," Querl said. The others turned to look at him. He was bent over, picking up an empty vial off the floor.

J'onn and Winn were both wide-eyed, staring at the vial of the true cure for Mon-el's lead poisoning. "Is that?" Winn asked.

Querl nodded before he walked over to Mon-el's side. "He took it. The true cure."

"You said that it could kill him," Winn said.

Querl looked at Winn sadly. "It could."

"What can we do?" Alex asked her voice filled with concern for the alien that she once thought of as a little brother.

Querl sighed running his health scanner across Mon-el's chest. "We can only wait and see."

Kara stepped forward, grabbing Mon-el's hand. "Oh, Mon-el, what have you done?"

 _ **AN: I wanted to retcon the cure and hopefully some other issues that I have with how the writers have dealt with Mon-el. Plus, Sam is going to a secret lab with Lena, will they find the truth about Reign and Sam?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 3: Pestilence and Blight**

DEO Headquarters

Kara sat in the infirmary next to Mon-el's bed. It reminded her of the three other times she had sat next to his bed; two of those times didn't turn out very well for her, but this time she was hopeful.

Mon-el was sleeping peacefully, but Querl and Alex had both been in and out of the room, monitoring his vital signs and looking for any signs that some drastic change would occur. Querl hadn't told them much about the permanent cure, except for its potential dangers.

Alex and Querl stepped back into the room. "You need to tell me what this cure actually does," Alex said her voice demanding and urgent.

Querl stopped when he saw Kara sitting next to Mon-el. "You haven't moved."

Kara looked up at him. "You sit next to someone's bed when they are sick, especially when you care for them."

Querl nodded; he was never really good with emotions or the nuances of social behavior. He turned back to Alex. "Alright, I will explain the cure. I'll try to use small words."

Kara saw Alex's eyes narrow. "Just tell us Brainy," she said before Alex could ring his neck.

"As you wish." He pulled up a seat and sat on the other side of Mon-el. Alex stepped closer to Kara; the two women watched the descendant of Brainiac closely. "You've heard of gene therapy I presume." Alex and Kara both nodded. "Good, so this cure effectively changes certain genes within Mon-el's genetic makeup."

"So, you are using gene therapy to alter his DNA," Alex replied.

"Yes, that's what I said," Querl said, starting to get a little annoyed by the human. "You see, a Daxamite is not too far off from a Kryptonian. Dax-Am, the Kryptonian explorer found Daxam and began its colonization. So, with Mon-el being a direct descendant it was easy enough." He never got to finish his statement.

"What?" Kara said. "He never told me that."

Querl frowned. "I don't know why. It was easy enough to discover when we researched his DNA. He is a male in the male line from Dax-Am, it was very fortuitous."

Alex nodded. "It allowed you to isolate certain Kryptonian genes to develop a gene therapy protocol to change those genes back to Kryptonian." Alex's eyes widened as the true answer came to her. "The cure makes him half Kryptonian."

Querl smiled. "You're pretty smart for a primitive human."

Alex was about to pull her gun on the alien but Kara caught her arm. "So, he would have Kryptonian abilities?"

Querl shrugged. "Not sure, it is certainly possible, but it could be that he only gets stronger physically, that his Daxamite powers enhance without him ever developing any Kryptonian abilities. Also, he could develop another ability that neither races have. He'll be a hybrid, so a lot of things are possible."

"Do you really think there is a chance that he could die or change into some monster?" Kara asked worriedly.

Querl shook his head. "No, I think any danger of that would have occurred in the first hour. From what I can tell by our scans his current rate of genetic change is slowing exponentially, meaning that the genetic changes should be completed in the next hour or two."

"So, he'll wake up soon?" Kara asked hopefully.

Querl frowned. "Hard to say. It might be a while before he wakes up."

Alex sighed. "So, what do we need to do for him?"

"Just monitor him and let me know if you see any changes or he wakes up," Querl said before taking his leave.

Alex frowned. "He's asking to get squashed."

Kara laughed. "Don't be so hard on him. He doesn't know he's being an ass."

Alex took a deep breath. "I still don't like how they lied to Mon-el. I was so mad at him returning married and now I find out that they all lied to him and that they were responsible for him being in the future in the first place."

"They should have told him about that, but J'onn was the one that gave them the mission. He was the one that told them to keep it a secret," Kara replied.

Alex nodded. "Well, I can't blame J'onn, his future self did that after all of us were killed. I can't imagine what that would be like."

Kara placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Hey, the Legion is here and we're going to make sure that none of that happens."

Alex nodded. "Well, I…" Alex stopped talking as Imra entered the infirmary.

Imra stopped at the sight of Kara sitting next to Mon-el, holding his hand. Kara let go of his hand quickly. Imra closed her eyes, sighing before opening them again. "How is he?" she asked softly.

Kara looked at Alex. "He's stable, but we don't know when he'll wake up." Alex said before she stepped away from Kara. "Excuse me, I have work to do." Alex hurried out of the infirmary her brow creased in worry at what could happen between Kara and Imra.

Imra walked to Mon-el's bedside, sitting down across from Kara. She looked at Mon-el carefully. He looked so pale. "Why would he do it?"

Kara frowned at the question. "Do what, try to have a permanent cure?"

Imra's eyes narrowed. "Go against the Legion. Risk his own life for what, so he wouldn't have to take the supplement?"

Kara shook her head. "I can't speak for him, but betrayal can make people do some illogical things, especially when those that betray you are those that you care for, those that you sacrificed so much for."

Imra wiped her eyes that began to tear up. "We… I never meant to hurt him."

"Why didn't you tell him about how he got to the future?"

Imra took a deep breath. "We needed him and besides, he was so torn up when we found him. He needed us to be there for him. He had to trust us for the mission and for himself. He wouldn't have survived the future all alone. The future is not a safe place."

Kara sighed; she didn't want to feel sorry for Imra or the Legion, but she could sympathize with them. They were in a tough spot, but she still resented them for how they hurt Mon-el. "Mon-el won't easily forgive any of you."

Imra nodded. "I know," she said. She looked at Mon-el before turning her gaze toward Kara. "Mon-el and I married because it was needed, not because we were in love. The Legion needed to unite the forces of good and our marriage was the way to do that. I was originally engaged to Garth. I loved him the way Mon-el had loved you. He died on a mission with Mon-el and Brainy. His death really tore up the Legion. Without Mon-el putting his pain aside and thinking for the future; we wouldn't have gotten as far as we did. I grew to love Mon-el, but it wasn't the same as I loved Garth. I think Mon-el grew to love me as well, but I don't believe it was the same way as he loved you."

Kara forced away the tears that formed in her blue eyes. "I still love him, it's only been seven months for me."

Imra nodded. "My marriage is over with Mon-el. I see that now. I knew there would always be a danger of that when he learned the truth. I had accepted that, but I was never prepared for how much it hurts."

Kara reached across Mon-el's unconscious form and grabbed Imra's hand. "You don't know its over."

Imra forced a smile. "Thank you, but I saw the look in his eyes. It's over for sure."

"What are you going to do now?"

Imra let go of Kara's hand before she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "We have a mission to save the future by saving the past. Brainy and I need to meet with all of you. We have a lot to prepare for. It's going to be hard to hear, but the future needs us to make sacrifices."

"What kind of sacrifices?"

Imra stood up and walked to the door. "You will see," she said before she left to go find Brainiac Five.

Kara stood up, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Mon-el's forehead. "Get better Mon-el; we're going to need you."

Conference Room… an hour later

Kara finished hugging her cousin before the two sat down on one side of the table across from Querl and Imra. J'onn and Alex sat at each end of the table and Winn sat next to Kal-el; he was almost vibrating with excitement.

Imra cleared her throat. "It is good to see you Kal-el."

Kal-el stared at Imra in shock. "How do you know me?"

"We met in the past. I met you with two other Legionnaires."

Kal-el or Superman sat in shock. "I don't remember that."

Imra nodded grimly. "Once we received the message from J'onn from the past we pieced events together. You see, an event occurred that changed history, an event that involved Mon-el."

Kara sat up straighter. "How was Mon-el involved?"

"Mon-el's pod got caught in the Well of Stars, similar to how Kara's pod got caught in the Phantom Zone. However, Mon-el was never supposed to be caught in the Well of Stars. You see the destruction of an alternate Earth by the villain Zoom, caused a ripple effect that impacted our Universe. This ripple effect caused Mon-el's pod to be stuck in the Well of Stars and made it possible for him to arrive many years later, to be discovered by Kara and J'onn."

Superman frowned. "How was he supposed to arrive?"

Imra smiled. "Mon-el was supposed to arrive further in the past, about the time you were fifteen years of age. You accidentally exposed him to lead and sent him into the Phantom Zone so he wouldn't die and so the Legion would find him a thousand years in the future and cure him."

"So, J'onn sent you a message to pull Mon-el into the future, so you can cure him and for the Legion to come to the past and set the events right," Superman said.

"To a point," Querl said. "We could not resolve the changes completely, but we needed to fix the major issues. The rise of the Worldkillers, the destruction of the heroes, and the decimation of Earth."

Alex nodded. "How do we stop the Worldkillers?"

Querl looked at Imra expectantly. "Reign and Purity aren't the real problems. Pestilence is the true problem."

"Who?" Winn asked.

Kara frowned. "The Priestess at Fort Rozz talked about Pestilence."

Imra nodded. "That is where the past changed. You see Rhea and the Daxamites should have never come to Earth. They should never have tried to conquer the planet. In their haste to control the Earth, they killed the woman that would become Pestilence."

"Wait up," Winn said. "If Pestilence is already dead then what do we have to worry about?"

Querl frowned. "That's just the thing. Pestilence may be dead, but she's not gone. You see, Pestilence's power was a techno-organic virus that infected people, either killing them or turning them into zombie-like creatures."

"Zombies," Winn said his voice filled with fear.

Imra shook her head. "Not zombies like your Dawn of the Dead; no, these undead or techno-organic beings that Pestilence creates will become the Blight and they will cause untold death and destruction across the galaxy. They are the ultimate destruction of the future."

Everyone sat in silence, taking in the threat before them. "What can we do?" J'onn asked.

Imra smiled. "We learned from your message what we could and then we studied the past as much we could, as well as the interactions that the Legion had with the Blight. The only way to stop the Blight is to destroy Pestilence here in the past."

"What about the other Worldkillers?" Alex asked.

Querl nodded. "As I believe you all surmised from your interactions with Julia and Purity, the Worldkillers have two parts. One is the human side and the other is the Worldkiller."

Kara nodded. "So, we need to separate the two."

Querl nodded. "That is part of the solution. However, we need to reduce their power first."

"How do we do that?" Winn questioned.

Imra looked at Brainy. "We find their crystals and destroy them. The crystals are what gives them their extra power. Without those crystals, they would be as strong as a normal Kryptonian, maybe less since these are hybrids we're talking about."

"They would be susceptible to red sun and Kryptonite," J'onn said.

"Or, to my fist in their faces," Kara said, earning a smile from Alex. "But, I don't want to hurt Julia or Reign's human side. What can we do to separate them?"

"That's where this comes into play," Querl said, holding Kara's necklace in his hand.

"My necklace," Kara said. "The one I gave to Mon-el."

"Yes, this is a special gift from your mother, Kara. It's very special, it is a form of black Kryptonite," Querl said earning fearful looks from Kara and Kal-el. "Don't worry, you're mother made this hybrid black kryptonite. It does not hurt pure blooded Kryptonians, but it will hurt hybrids, it will split them into two beings, that's why I took it away from Mon-el. You see, once his transformation is complete he will be a hybrid."

Superman leaned on the table. "So, we need to find the crystals and destroy them, and then we need to show the rock to Reign and Purity, and then we can stop the Worldkillers."

"One problem there, what about Pestilence?" Alex asked worriedly.

Imra frowned. "That's the real problem. You see her human side was killed, so all we have to face is the Worldkiller."

"By herself, she should be susceptible to Kryptonite and the red sun; we can take her," Kara said.

Querl shook his head. "Pestilence is not a Kryptonian hybrid; she's a Daxamite."

"What?" Kara asked. "Then lead should stop her."

Imra frowned, looking down at the table sadly. "She's dead, all that's left is the techno-organic virus. We have speculated on how to destroy it, but nothing has worked, so far in our experiments."

"So, you came all this way to lose?" J'onn asked.

Querl frowned. "We had to try. We hoped that all of us working together could overcome the problem."

Alex had listened to all of the talk, but one question still bugged her. "Why all the secrecy from Mon-el?"

Querl looked at Imra; Saturn Girl nodded. "Pestilence was taken from Daxam at a young age because she had a disease; one that was part of a plague that ravaged the planet after the great war with Krypton. Her parents didn't want her killed outright, so they gave her to the group of priestesses that created the Worldkillers. Who is to know whether the young girl's parents knew the true nature of the priestesses or not."

Kara was curious now. "Do you know the girl's name?"

Querl looked at Imra. Imra frowned before taking a deep breath. "That's the reason for the secrecy, the girl's name was Laurel Gand; she was Mon-el's older sister."

 _ **AN: Stay tuned for next chapter as we find how Lena is doing helping Sam. The team works to locate the Fortress of Sanctuary. The Fortress of Sanctuary AI works to bring Purity forward and over Julia, while also preparing the way for Pestilence.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 4: Hope for the Future**

"What?" Kara yelled. Querl and Imra both jumped at her loud voice.

Querl took a moment to compose himself. "Yes, Laurel Gand was the first child of Lar and Rhea," he began. "She became ill from a hereditary disease known as the Curse of Rhao."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound ominous at all," Winn commented, earning a glare from everyone in the room. "Shutting up now."

Kara frowned. "I've heard of that disease. It only affected Daxamites and it was lethal."

Querl nodded. "Yes, it attacked the immune system of the victim and caused a long, lingering, and very painful death."

Kara closed her eyes for a moment. "How old was Mon-el when she contracted the disease?"

Imra sighed. "I never talked to Mon-el about her, but from the records, we could find in the remains of Daxam…" Imra began.

"Wait up," Alex said. "You all went to Daxam?"

Imra nodded. "Yes, Brainy and I went there to look for information."

"I take it Mon-el never knew about that little trip?" Kara questioned.

"That is correct; Mon-el is too close to this. We thought it best to leave him out of all of this."

"Like you did the fact that you, his supposed friends stole him from his own time and brought him to the future?" Winn spat.

Querl looked at Imra. "I think that was sarcasm."

Imra rolled her eyes. "It was a lot more than that, Brainy. They are all upset that we lied to Mon-el." Querl nodded in understanding. "We had no choice and we did not like doing it, but it had to be done for the sake of the past and the future."

J'onn nodded. "You keep saying this, but I did not hear a plan on how to stop Pestilence."

"You're future self never provided us one," Querl replied sharply.

"Hey," Superman said, everyone, turning to look at him. "J'onn is not to blame, if anything, he's the one that's given us the chance to stop the Worldkillers and to stop the Blight from destroying the future."

Querl nodded before he turned to look at the Martian. "I apologize if I offended you."

"No apology needed, Querl. I've lived long enough not to take such things personally," J'onn said before sending a smile toward Superman.

"Now, back to what we need to do," Alex said.

"Yes," Imra replied. "Winn and Querl, can both of you work together to track the energy signature of the Worlkiller Crystals?"

Winn looked at Querl. "If he'll play nice."

Querl looked at him funny before his mouth formed into an 'O' shape. "Ah, that was sarcasm. Yes, Mister Schott, I can play well with others." Winn smiled before standing up and following Querl out of the conference room.

J'onn stood up as well. "I'll go get teams assembled with the needed weapons," he said before leaving the room.

Imra nodded. "Alex, can you help me with something on my ship?"

"Sure, what are we doing?" Alex replied.

Imra smiled. "We're going to wake the rest of the Legion."

Kara and Clark both stared at Imra in shock. "Is it safe?" Kara asked.

Imra nodded. "We will need the reinforcements and the firepower." She stood up and left the room. Alex stood up to follow giving a nod to Clark and Kara.

"So," Clark began. "What do we do in the meantime?"

Kara stood up. "I want to check on Mon-el," she said, Clark nodded and followed her out of the conference room.

Legion Ship – Cryo Bay

Imra and Alex entered the cryo room; the lights turning on at the presence of people in the room. "So, who do we wake first?" Alex asked.

Imra stepped toward the three remaining pods before moving toward the middle pod. A female alien was in the pod, her features obscured by the red liquid inside. Imra touched a few buttons next to the pod before the liquid started to drain from the pod. "This is Ayla Ranzz, code name Lightning Lass." Ayla had tanned skin and short strawberry blond hair. She was about the same height as Imra.

"She's the one that you said discovered that her planet was destroyed by the Blight," Alex said.

Imra nodded. "Yes, she is a good friend of mine and… Mon-el."

"It's not my place to say this, especially since I always thought of Mon-el as a little brother, like Winn, but how are you doing?"

Imra ran her hand over her face, doing her best to compose herself. "Its hard, I still love Mon-el, but he's right, neither of us got over our first loves. Our marriage was arranged to help solidify the alliance, but we were always too busy to really plan for our future, maybe that was on purpose. Maybe if we thought about it we would have realized the truth."

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"That we loved each other, but we weren't in love. I was originally engaged to Garth, Ayla's brother. We were so in love and then he died fighting the Blight. Mon-el blamed himself because he was the leader. He always blamed himself for anyone getting hurt, but Garth's death nearly destroyed him; it nearly destroyed me."

Alex put her hand on Imra's shoulder. "Hey, if we win this war, then Garth will be back there waiting for you."

"That's the problem Alex. The real problem with Mon-el and I. I wanted to stop the Blight, but a part of me always hoped to save Garth. I never told Mon-el of those feelings. I know my marriage to him is over in everything but the actual divorce, but I wanted to have him as my friend, as my brother. Now, that's all lost."

"You don't know that. Mon-el is a good man. He'll forgive you, as long as your honest with him. Maybe he needs to be honest with you and himself as well."

"How so?" Imra asked, her expression showing her curiosity.

"He needs to admit his feelings for Kara."

Imra nodded. "I asked him if he still loved her."

Alex's eyes widened. "What did he say?"

"He said that he didn't know."

Alex nodded. "Maybe he doesn't, but I'm pretty sure my sister still loves him. She's come along way these seven months, but I still see the way she looks at him. That never changed."

"Mon-el started by trying to close himself off from her, but I've seen the way he looks at her. He may not know it for sure, but he still loves her, even after all these years."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will hope that he wakes up and when he does I'm going to yell at him and then hug him. After that, we're going to talk about us and end this marriage amicably."

"That's rather civil of you."

Imra laughed. "Oh, I'll be hurting and so will he, but it's for the best. I don't think he will want to go back with us, especially if we succeed."

"Why's that?"

"If we win, Garth and I will be together and Mon-el will be in a new future without the Blight to fight and with the love of his life in the past."

Alex nodded. "Can he stay here, won't his staying here change the future?"

Imra smiled. "Our whole purpose here was to change the future, so yes, it will, but it will for the better."

Alex smiled. "I'm starting to really like you, Imra Ardeen."

Imra's smile grew. "Well, you're not bad yourself, Alex. Now, let's wake up my future sister-in-law, and then the others." Alex nodded with a smile as the two worked to wake the rest of the Legion.

DEO Headquarters - Infirmary

The two heroes of the House of El entered the infirmary; the only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor that was hooked up to Mon-el. Kara frowned since she could see no change in Mon-el. He was still pale, but at least his heart beat was slow and steady. She sat down on one side of his bed while Clark sat on the other side.

"He looks peaceful enough," Clark observed.

Kara nodded. "Yes, but his cellular structure is changing as the gene therapy works its way through his DNA."

"So, he'll be a Daxtonian once this is over." Kara gave her cousin a strange look. "I checked the fortress. That's what Dax-Am and his family were called when they settled on Daxam. They became the first Daxtonians, but their descendants became Daxamites. It appears that Mon-el will be the first true Daxtonian, half Kryptonian and half Daxamite."

"Daxtonian," Kara repeated. "It has a nice ring to it."

Clark smiled as he watched his cousin hold Mon-el's hand. "You still love him, even after everything that happened."

Kara frowned before she looked closely at Mon-el's face. "I never stopped loving him, and none of this was Mon-el's fault or mine, just fate playing with us."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, as Winn says, fates a bitch."

Kara looked at her cousin aghast. "Superman, the boy scout just cursed."

Clark frowned. "Come on, is Jimmy still going on about the boy scout bit?"

Kara chuckled. It felt so good to do so. "Yeah, you can always tease him about being Guardian with that can on his head."

Clark laughed at the thought of his best friend. "Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that."

The two stopped laughing as they once again took in the sight of the comatose Mon-el, in a bed and attached to multiple machines. "You know what my worst fear is if we win this war?" Kara asked.

Clark looked at her curiously. "Hey now, don't worry, we're going to win this."

Kara looked down at her hand that was holding Mon-el's. "That's not what I meant. I meant my greatest worry after we win."

Clark nodded. "You're worried that Mon-el will go back to the future and leave you again."

Kara looked up at her cousin. "I'm scared, Clark. What if he doesn't love me like I love him. He's so different now, so much quieter and sad. I thought I lost him to his marriage to Imra, but now that's fallen apart because of lies. However, he might choose to leave anyway."

Clark frowned he did not like to see his cousin this way, so unsure and broken on the inside. Alex had told him she was getting better, but now this whole thing with Mon-el seemed to have broken her again. "If he tries to leave I'll kick his ass," Clark said. It sounded like a joke to Kara, but Clark wasn't joking. He was not going to let Mon-el leave again, the future be damned.

"You don't have to protect me," Kara said.

Clark smiled. "I like to protect my family and you are definitely my family, Kara. Don't ever forget that." 

Tears welled up in Kara's eyes. "Thank you, Clark. I sometimes feel alone. Alex is always there, and so are Winn, J'onn, and James, but its good to have another Kryptonian here."

"We got to stick together."

Kara wiped her eyes. "What about the Worldkillers? They're Kryptonian too."

Clark frowned. "I learned the hard way that not all Kryptonians are good."

"Reign and Purity; they have a human side to them, Clark. I've seen it. Purity gave herself up to save Alex. We have to separate them."

Clark nodded. "You're right. We have a plan, Kara. We just need to find their sanctuary." Clark stood up. "I need to check in with Lois. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." Kara nodded. Clark walked to the door, turning around to look at his cousin with a worried expression on his face. You better wake up soon, Mon-el, he thought.

Kara stayed in the infirmary after Clark left. She kept a firm but careful grip on Mon-el's hand. "I told you how much I missed you and how scared I was that you died because I sent you off in the pod," she began a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Then, you came back, but you were different. You were quiet and sad; not the Mon-el that I fell in love with. I thought you were an imposter, but then I saw the necklace. A spark of hope filled my heart, but then Imra woke up and you told me she was your wife. I was so destroyed after that. I was happy you were alive, but I was so mad that you were married. I wanted to hate Imra and I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't. We were all caught up in this crazy scenario all by mistake I thought and so did you. Now, Imra and Querl told us the truth; they knew they were coming here. They knew that I would see you and that you would see me. They did this on purpose and a part of me will always hate them for that. However, now I see you lying here and all I want is for you to open your eyes and tell me some story of some battle that you fought in the future. I want you to tell me that you became a hero for me and a leader to save lives." She lifted his hand up and kissed his knuckles. "I just want you to wake up so bad. Please wake up." Another few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Mon-el's monitor just kept on beeping steadily with no change. Kara sighed. She placed his hand on the bed, leaning forward and kissing him on the head. "I'll be patient. I waited seven months, so I can wait a little longer, just don't make it too long." She stood up, wiped her tears away and left the infirmary.

As soon as Kara left the infirmary, Mon-el's heart rate changed, it was slight, but the rhythm had picked up just a few heartbeats, but if Kara had been there it would have given her more hope. Hope that Mon-el would wake up soon.

 _ **AN: Sorry, no Sam or Lena this chapter, but I'll have them in the next chapter. Next chapter will also see the other three Legionnaires awake and a breakthrough by Winn and Brainiac Five.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 5:**

L-Corp Facility… somewhere outside of National City

Sam was lying down in a cylindrical machine that looked like an MRI scanner. She had her eyes closed, but her hands were shaking slightly.

"Sam, please you need to calm down. We are not going to hurt you," Lena said as she spoke into a microphone in the control room. Multiple screens showed a scan of Sam's brain and body.

Sam took a few deep breath. "I'm doing this for Ruby," she whispered.

Lena looked at the scan; she frowned as she studied it. "Do you see anything?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Lena looked away from the screen. "I don't see anything physically wrong with your mother."

Ruby held back her tears but the face that she made revealed her pain. "Then what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I promise that we'll find out what's going on," Lena said, trying her best to reassure the young girl.

Lena took a hold of the microphone. "Sam, we're going to take you out of the machine now."

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked expectantly.

"We'll talk when you get out."

Sam frowned; her anger spiked. "Tell me now."

"Sam, please calm down…"

"Now… human… I …"

Lena and Ruby stared at Sam in the machine. Suddenly, Sam's eyes glowed before two red beams of light erupted from her eyes ripping the scanner to pieces. Lena pulled Ruby down to the ground just as the glass window that separated the scanner room from the control room exploded. Everyone in the control room was covered in glass. Another sound of destruction came from the room. Lena stood up, keeping Ruby behind her. The outer wall of the scanner room was ripped to pieces and Sam was gone.

"Where is my mother?" Ruby asked tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Lena said her voice filled with shock and fear. She knew the truth now. The truth that she had only a hint at before. Sam wasn't being controlled by some outside force. Sam was being controlled from within. Sam was Reign.

DEO Headquarters

J'onn, Kara, and Clark stood around the main control room table in the center of the room.

"I have three teams of agents armed with sound weapons and energy projection weapons."

"They won't have much of an impact on Reign and Purity," Kara said.

J'onn sighed. "I won't use Kryptonite or red sun weapons when both of you are there. Besides, the last time Reign just shrugged them off."

Clark nodded. "Don't worry, J'onn. Kara and I will handle Reign and Purity."

Kara looked at her cousin worriedly. "Reign is too tough and Purity nearly took me out as well."

"We're going to be together. We've got this," Clark tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Superman; we've got more back up now," Winn's voice said from the other side of the control room. Winn walked in with Imra on one side and Querl on the other. Behind the three were three other people that Superman, Kara, J'onn had never met before.

The person on the left had black hair and wore a black costume similar to Mon-el's, but this outfit had purple highlights and four silver discs on the chest. He wore a dark purple belt with a gold Legion belt buckle.

The person on the right had a dark red suit with a golden bird on his chest. He also wore a gold Legion belt buckle.

The last person standing between the two young men was a teenage girl that didn't look any older than seventeen or eighteen years of age. She had short, strawberry blond hair and she wore a dark blue outfit with white accents and golden lightning bolts.

Winn smiled. "May I introduce, Jo Nah, also known as Ultra Boy, from the planet Rimbor," Winn said pointing to the young man on the right.

Winn pointed to the young man on the left. "This is Rokk Krinn, also know as Cosmic Boy, from the planet Braal.

Winn smiled and pointed to the teenage girl. "This is Ayla Ranzz, also known as Lightning Lass, from the planet Winath."

Imra smiled at Winn's excitement. "Legionnaires, may I introduce Kara Zor-el, also known as Supergirl, and her cousin, Kal-el, also known as Superman."

The three new legionnaires stared at the two Kryptonians in shock. Ayla looked at her two friends and smirked at their shocked expressions. "You'll have to excuse these two. They have no manners. A pleasure to meet both of you." She walked up to Kara and shook her hand. She shook Superman's hand soon after.

Rokk and Jo both blushed in embarrassment at what Ayla said about them. "Nice to meet both of you," Rokk said as he sent a glare toward Jo.

"Yes, it is an… honor to work with both of you," Jo said.

Ayla rolled her eyes. "Imra has explained the situation. I know we will need to go soon, but can I see Mon-el first?"

Kara frowned. "I can take you to him," she replied before leading the teenage girl toward the infirmary.

"Mister Schott, please tell me that you and Querl found their base?" J'onn asked.

Winn looked at Querl and nodded. "Yes, we have narrowed they're locating to the Mojave Desert."

Superman whistled. "That's still a pretty big location."

Winn smiled. "It would be but I have a military satellite heading that way. We should have eyes on the desert within the next ten minutes."

J'onn smiled. "Well done, both of you. Now… I'll get my teams together." J'onn stormed off determined to be ready to face the Worldkillers.

Imra looked at her team. "Querl, go get the ship ready. Rokk and Jo, go with him. I'll wait for Ayla and then we'll join you." Rokk nodded before he stalked off followed by Jo as they followed Querl toward the location of the Legion ship.

Winn smiled. "I better get to the satellite control. You'll all need eyes in the sky," he said before he ran off to his station.

Clark cleared his throat. "So…" Clark frowned. "This is awkward."

Imra smiled. "You don't have to walk on eggshells around me, Clark. Querl and I know that what we did was wrong, but we did it for the greater good. Mon-el will understand."

"Will he?" Clark asked curiously.

Imra sighed, leaning on the table only a few feet from Clark. "I spoke to Alex about this earlier as we were waking up the team."

"What did you say?"

Imra rubbed her eyes. "Our marriage is over, I knew that when Brainy and I began this mission, even when Mon-el agreed to the arranged marriage I knew it would never last. It was all a lie. Even though I love Mon-el; he'll never be Garth."

"Lightning Lad; he's Ayla's brother."

Imra nodded. "Yes, I always thought of Ayla as my little sister. She almost was until Garth was killed by the Blight."

"So, you're resigned to the fact that your marriage to Mon-el is over?"

Imra nodded. "I knew it when I saw the betrayal in his eyes. I took him away from Kara, from his own time."

Clark frowned. He felt sorry for her even though she had been one of the people that had caused his cousin pain. "Sometimes it sucks to be unselfish. To think of the greater good, instead of how your actions might affect individuals."

Imra smiled. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better, Clark."

Clark smiled. "Hey, it seems we knew each other in another timeline, so I see it as helping an old friend."

Imra's smiled grew. "I see how you and Kara are related. You both care so much for others, even to the detriment of your own feelings."

Clark nodded. "Alex has told me that Kara felt that she needed to be more alien after Mon-el left, but I think she realized that her humanity is what gives her the greatest strength."

Imra nodded. "I think the only thing that gives her more strength is her love for Mon-el."

"I think you're right. It seems strange to think that a spoiled Daxamite prince and a Kryptonian intellectual could love each other, but I guess love doesn't look at titles or relations."

"You know Mon-el was never really spoiled. In some ways, he never really grew up until he had those few months with Kara. His parents kept him at arm's length. He questioned them a lot when he was little, so they sent him away or made sure he was preoccupied. Eventually, he gave up on trying to change things. Kara is the one that set him straight, that gave him a chance to feel again. She gave him the will to live and to create a life for himself. He talked about her so much that all of us knew how much he loved her, how much he admired her. Mon-el was a great leader in the future, of course, he made mistakes, but he always learned from them and he always put his team first."

Clark smiled. "Kara is proud of him."

Imra frowned her eyes filling with tears. "Mon-el doesn't see himself that way. He sees himself as a failure. Every injury, every death, he blames on himself. I wondered if he took the ultimate cure because he hoped it would kill him. I think a part of him wants to die, Clark."

Clark's eyes widened. "Why would he want that?"

"He found out in the future that the remaining Daxamites after they left Earth were killed. He's all that's left of Daxam," Imra said. "He feels that he failed his people. That maybe he should have left with his mother."

Clark frowned; he worried about Mon-el. What would he do when he woke up? "We'll need to watch him when he wakes up."

Imra nodded. "He'll need Kara more than ever, Clark."

"She'll be there for him."

Infirmary

Kara led Ayla through the DEO until they reached the infirmary. Kara opened the door and let Ayla walk in. "I'll leave you two alone."

Ayla grabbed Kara's wrist. "Would you join me?"

Kara's blue eyes widened, earning a smile from Ayla. "Mon-el was right."

"About what?" Kara asked curiously.

"Your eyes are like comets," Ayla replied.

Kara sputtered for a moment. "He told you?"

"Mon-el is like my big brother. After… after Garth died… Mon-el was always there for me along with Imra, but Mon-el always told me things that he'd never tell Imra. He didn't want to upset her."

"What did he say?"

Ayla smiled. "He told me how much he loved you. How much you helped him grow up. He said that you saved him. You set him on the path to be a hero and a leader."

Tears welled up in Kara's eyes. "He never told me any of that since he returned."

Ayla nodded. "He married Imra to save the future. They were friends and they eventually became fond of each other, but it wasn't loved like you and Mon-el share. His love for Imra was practical and logical. He always said that his love for you was illogical, it was organic, and it was thrilling. It was the best he ever felt and it made him feel, it made him truly feel alive. He could dare hope to be happy, truly happy. With Imra he was only content that they cared for each other and that they shared a similar goal; to protect the people."

Ayla sat down on one side of Mon-el while Kara sat on his other side. Kara took his right hand while Ayla took his left. "Hey, big brother, I'm awake, why don't you wake up and tell me how much you're angry at Imra and Brainy for lying to you."

"You know?" Kara asked.

Ayla nodded sadly. "Imra told us the true mission after we woke up."

"Did you see Alex?"

"Your adopted sister?" Kara nodded. "Yes, we saw her. She seems pretty cool. She got a call and had to leave."

Kara nodded, understanding that her sister had responsibilities to the DEO. "I want him to wake up, so much, Ayla."

Ayla nodded. "I know, we all do. Rokk and Jo were a little scared to come in here. They didn't know what to do in these situations. They act younger than I do, sometimes."

Kara smiled. "Boys will be boys," she said.

Ayla laughed. "Oh, that's a good one. I'll have to remember that."

"Kara," Alex yelled.

"In here, Alex," Kara replied.

Alex stepped into the infirmary; her eyes catching Ayla first. "Hello, sorry to bother."

Ayla shook her head. "No, bother, Alex."

Alex smiled before the smile slipped away. "I got a call from Lena."

Kara sat up straight. "Is Sam okay?"

"Kara, it happened again. Sam had a relapse, but Lena knows what's wrong with her."

Kara did not like the way that Alex said that. "What's wrong?"

Alex frowned her face filled with pain. "Sam is Reign."

Kara nearly fell out of her seat before she stood up, stumbling back into the wall behind her. She realized now that Sam's blackout happened when Reign appeared. "Did you check?"

Alex nodded. "I checked the times of the blackouts that we knew about and they match up perfectly with Reign's appearances. Kara, Sam is like Julia; they're both the human sides of the Worldkillers."

Kara nodded. A pained expression on her face. "I can't hurt Sam."

"Kara, Reign or Sam almost killed you. You've got to have your head in the game," Alex said.

Kara nodded. "I know that you care for Sam and Ruby. How can you be so calm?"

Alex sighed. "I'm freaking out on the inside, but we have to be strong here."

Ayla stood up and stepped between the two sisters. "The Legion is here to help. We will do everything that we can to stop the Worldkillers without hurting them. We have a greater chance of helping them with our plan, remember that."

Alex smiled at Ayla; the teenage girl acted years older and wiser than she really was. "Thank you, Ayla."

"No need to thank me. We're only doing the job that Mon-el taught us to do."

A groan from the bed drew all three ladies to the man who was sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "Would someone unhook me so we can save the world?"

Ayla jumped, pulling Mon-el into a hug. He hugged her back. "Hey, little sis," he said.

Kara and Alex both smiled. "Its about time you woke up Mon-el," Alex said.

Mon-el smiled before he gave her a nod, but his gaze was on Kara. "Hi," he said.

Kara smiled. "Hi, yourself; you scared us, don't ever do it again."

Mon-el raised his hands as Ayla stepped out of the hug. "Okay, so can someone bring me my suit."

Alex and Kara both shook their heads. "You're not going anywhere. We have to run some tests on you."

"I'm not going to sit here while all of you are out there fighting Worldkillers."

"Mon-el, they're right, please get checked out," Ayla said, pleading with her big blue eyes.

Mon-el sank down in his bed. "Can you at least have Winn come and see me before you head out?"

Kara smiled. "We can do that," she said before the three ladies left the infirmary. Mon-el frowned, but he had an idea.

 _ **AN: Next chapter will see a fight at the Fortress of Sanctuary, the development of a new threat, and the appearance of a hero, so stay locked on target.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 6: Battle at Sanctuary, Part I**

National City – Center for Disease Control Office – Infectious Disease Research Wing

Doctor Grace Parker was having a long day; she sat at her desk running through the latest results on an unknown infectious disease recently discovered in South America. A knock on her office door drew her away from her computer screen.

"Come in," she said, moving a strand of her long dark hair behind her left ear. The door opened and Doctor Edmund Anderson stepped into her office. Her gray eyes narrowed at the sight of the older man that she did not like one bit.

"Doctor, I must protest your action of removing me from the research team studying the new disease," Doctor Anderson said, holding nothing back regarding his contempt for her as a professional doctor.

Grace sat up straighter in her desk chair. "I took you off the project because of your lack of collaboration with your fellow researchers," she relayed, revealing no emotion.

Doctor Anderson laughed. "Collaboration with fools. They wouldn't know a bacterial infection from a viral one. You've got to be kidding me?" He stepped closer to Grace, leaning over her desk threateningly. "Is it because I never asked you out on a date?" He reached to touch her arm when Grace pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Doctor Anderson leered at her. "Just trying to make you see reason. No need to be offended. You play this act like the ice queen like you have nothing but your work to live for, but I bet you're a tiger in the sack."

"Reason, you just hit on me like some drunken fool in a bar and you think I'm just going to forget it. I'll make sure that you never work in this town again."

Doctor Anderson grabbed her arm roughly pulling Grace to her feet. "You won't do a damn thing," he said before he backhanded her across the face. Grace fell to the ground, but she didn't cry. She didn't even hide. Instead, she looked up her eyes glowing a poisonous green color. Her pale skin crisscrossed with green veins. She stood up quicker than a normal human, making Doctor Anderson stumble backward in surprise. He tried to push Grace back, but she grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the ground before slamming him into the wall.

"You are a bug. A small insect ready to be crushed, but I prefer a long and suffering death for you," Grace said. The green veins glowed before the green energy moved into Doctor Anderson's body. His eyes widened before they flashed green and his veins became illuminated by a green glow. He struggled and Grace let him fall to the ground as he coughed and squirmed on the floor before he cried out in pain. He clawed at his skin causing red welts to appear before he broke open the skin to reveal red blood pockmarked with glowing green and putrid yellow blotches. He screamed in agony as he clutched his throat before he fell unconscious. Grace stepped over his prone figure on the floor. "Your torment is not over. Just as the torment of this world has not yet begun. You will die soon, but be clear; the rest of this pathetic world shall join you soon enough. So says Pestilence destroyer of life and hope."

The Legion Ship… hovering over National City

J'onn walked into the control room followed by Alex, Kara, and Clark. Imra ran up to Kara. "Mon-el is he…"

She didn't get to finish. "He's fine, Imra," Kara replied.

Imra sighed in relief. Brainiac Five gave her a thumb down earning strange looks from those around him. Winn frowned, grabbing the blue-skinned hero's hand and turning it right side up. "There you go," Winn said.

Querl frowned for a moment before he realized that now his hand was in a thumb up position. He gave Winn a grateful smile before showing his thumb up to Imra.

Imra smiled shaking her head at her old friend. "I'm glad he's okay."

Kara nodded. "What are we waiting for?"

A beeping sound echoed from the terminal adjacent to Winn and Querl. "We were waiting on that," Querl clarified.

Winn nodded. "That is the satellite that we have control of informing us that it found the Worldkiller's sanctuary."

J'onn stepped forward. "Where?" he asked.

Querl touched a control on the terminal before a map of the Mojave Desert appeared with a large red dot in the direct center of the desert.

Jo or Ultra Boy stepped forward looking at the screen closely. "Well, they couldn't be any further from civilization."

Rokk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like they'd want to have some alien base right next to someone's house."

Ayla smiled. "Boys, don't make me separate you two."

Rokk and Jo both blushed. Imra cleared her throat. "That is enough. Brainy, set a course for the desert. We will want to land somewhere where we can't be spotted. We need the element of surprise."

"Agreed," Clark said. "J'onn, what is your plan?"

J'onn nodded. "Querl pull up a topographical map of the desert."

Querl nodded before his hands slid across the controls at his station before a map of the desert appeared in the middle of the control room in three dimensions.

J'onn stepped up to the map, pointing to a hill just on the other side of the sanctuary. "We will land here." He walked around the map. Alex and I will lead the three DEO squads to attack the outside of the sanctuary."

"A distraction," Querl said.

J'onn nodded. "Yes, this will allow the Legion team with Supergirl and Superman to attack the inside. Our main target is the two crystals."

"What about Reign and Purity?" Kara asked.

"We need to weaken them first before we can use the hybrid black Kryptonite," Imra replied.

"Yes! Winn, I want you to stay on the ship with Brainiac Five; we may need some support firepower," J'onn said. "Plus, Winn, you'll be our eyes and ears from above while Querl runs the ship, understood?"

Winn nodded. "You got it, Boss."

"We are thirty minutes out," Querl said.

Superman shook his head. "I can't get over how fast this ship moves."

Winn smiled. "Faster than a speeding bullet."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes, Winn, thank you for making it weird."

Clark and Kara both smiled. "Winn, I know its sweaty nerd time, but we got a mission," Kara said, making Clark chuckle to himself.

"It's alright, Winn; I don't mind," Clark reassured him. Winn smiled gratefully.

"We'll be landing in five," Querl announced.

J'onn stepped to the front of the control room. "Everyone, you know your assignment, get ready."

Supergirl and Superman walked over to Imra and the other Legionnaires that were preparing to head out. The ship shuttered a moment as Querl landed the ship. "Move out," Kara said as she led her team out of the ship.

J'onn and Alex with their three squads of agents left the ship soon after. J'onn met Kara outside the ship. "Wait until we begin to attack the sanctuary."

Kara nodded. "Agreed; we'll wait until the fight begins and then we go in." J'onn walked back to Alex and their squads. Kara turned back to her team. "Imra, are you and the rest of the Legion ready?"

Imra looked at Lightning Lass, Cosmic Boy, and Ultra Boy; they all nodded. "We're ready."

The sounds of energy and sound weapons being fired filled the skies around them. "Well, J'onn didn't take long to start things," Clark comments.

Kara smiled. "I bet Alex fired first."

Clark returned the smile. "Yeah, I can see that."

Kara turned to the rest of her team. "We've got a mission, let's go." The six heroes took off into the sky, flying toward the sanctuary.

Clark looked at the team. "A little weird having a whole team that can fly."

Kara smiled. "I think it's pretty cool."

Clark chuckled. "Yeah, it is."

Supergirl's team landed on the far side of the Fortress of Sanctuary away from the side of the fortress that the DEO squads were attacking. Supergirl and Superman stood next to the wall of the Fortress; there was no sign that anyone on the inside had spotted them. "Well, we haven't been attacked," Clark observed.

Kara nodded. "A good sign that J'onn's distraction is working."

Imra walked up to the two Kryptonians. She held Querl's scanner. "I have a lock on the energy signatures of the crystals. They are in the center of the fortress."

Kara looked at Clark. "Shall we," she said.

Clark smiled. "Let's," he replied before the two heroes smashed a large hole in the side of the fortress's wall. Alarms began to blare on the inside of the fortress. "Well, our surprise is a bust now."

"Move, we need to get inside now," Kara yelled before the six heroes flew into the fortress. They moved toward the center of the structure, knocking out laser beams that fired on them as they flew forward.

Lightning Lass flew forward as fast as Clark and Kara, letting loose a blast of lightning that destroyed the main group of laser turrets. Clark and Kara landed on either side of her. "That was a powerful blast," Clark admitted.

Ayla smiled. "Not as big as my brother's, but big enough."

Cosmic Boy and Ultra Boy landed behind them. "She likes to show off," Rokk said.

Ayla bowed. "I sure do."

Imra stepped around the group. "This way," she said before flying further into the Fortress, but before she could get far a blast of heat vision struck her, but Imra was fast enough to put up a telekinetic shield, which saved her from a nasty burn; the blast knocked her out of the air and into the wall of the fortress.

"Imra," Ayla yelled before she flew off to check on her friend.

Cosmic Boy and Ultra boy flew forward. Reign landed before them. "We don't like people hurting our friends," Jo said before he unleashed twin beams of blue energy from his eyes, striking Reign, knocking her off balance. Cosmic Boy landed next to his comrade before he raised his hands the rock floor under Reign's feet broke apart because of Cosmic Boy's magnetic force, sending the Kryptonian hybrid flying into the air where Superman and Supergirl attacked her. Reign retaliated by grabbing Superman's arm, throwing him into Kara. Superman struck his cousin head-on and knocking them both through one of the walls of the fortress and into another room. Reign flew after them.

Rokk smiled. "Well, it looks like we got a straight shot to the crystals"

Purity landed in front of them; her white eyes narrowed at the two Legionnaires. "No one can escape the righteous fury of Purity." She opened her mouth before her sonic cry erupted, knocking Cosmic Boy off his feet. Ultra Boy shifted his powers so that he was now invulnerable. He walked toward Purity slowly but surely. He came within a few feet of her before Purity shifted her attack to the floor beneath his feet. The floor collapsed under Ultra Boy's feet before he fell through.

Cosmic Boy groaned as he sat up, turning around to see Purity walking toward him. She grabbed him by his suit's collar and lifted him into the air with her super strength. "As I said…"

However, her words were cut off as Ayla flew forward unleashing a punch packed with lightning level electricity. The hit was so unrestrained that the electricity within the punch knocked Purity through the doorway that she walked through. "Leave my boys alone."

Imra landed beside her. She pointed toward the door that Purity had entered. Ultra Boy landed beside them before he helped Cosmic Boy stand up. "Let's follow her; the crystals are in that room," Imra ordered before the Legionnaires flew into the room.

Kara and Clark battled Reign to a stalemate. Reign smiled at the two. "Two Kryptonians to bow to me."

Clark stepped forward. "I don't bow," he said.

Reign chuckled. "You will."

Kara stood beside her cousin. "Reign, I know Sam is in there, please release her. She has a daughter and friends that care for her."

Reign flinched for a moment. "The human is weak, no match for a Worldkiller."

"That's not true. Sam is strong. She deserves to live free," Kara replied.

"Humans are weak, even weaker than you Kryptonians, but they will learn to live by justice, our justice," Reign said. Reign rushed forward, unleashing a massive blast of heat vision that struck Clark unexpectedly, blasting him into the wall before Reign struck Kara in the face with a hard right hook, putting Superman and Supergirl on the defensive.

DEO Headquarters – Infirmary

Mon-el shifted uncomfortably on the exam table as the last physician left the infirmary. Dana was still in the room and she gave Mon-el a strange look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're eyes seem bluer," she said before a faint blush filled her cheeks.

Mon-el grabbed a nearby mirror before he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked lighter. They were still gray, but they had a blue tinge to them now. "Must be the genetic manipulation."

Dana nodded. "Do you need anything? I'm about to go on break."

Mon-el smiled at his friend. He almost forgot about Dana during his seven years away, but when he saw her, the memories returned. She was one of the first DEO agents to think of him as a colleague. "Yes, can you bring me that package that Winn left for me?"

"Sure," Dana said, leaving for a minute before returning to hand a large bundle wrapped in gift paper to Mon-el. Dana looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

Mon-el smiled. "Winn's attempt at a get well gift."

Dana smiled, knowing Winn all too well. "Well, see you around," she said before the leaving the infirmary and closing the door behind her. Mon-el waved goodbye to her.

Once the door closed, a serious expression spread across Mon-el's face. He looked at the oddly wrapped bundle in his hands before he ripped it open to reveal a red suit. Mon-el unwrapped the suit, holding it up in front of himself. The suit was red and had the same texture as Kara's suit. It had a blue and gold belt and the legs of the suit had a blue stripe down the inside of the legs. A blue cape was attached to the shoulders of the suit by large gold clips. Mon-el marveled at the look. "You outdid yourself, Winn," he whispered to himself.

Mon-el placed the suit on the bed next to him before he stood up. He lost his balance slightly before he grabbed a hold of one of the monitor stations to steady himself. When he did the screen on the monitor blinked out and the lights in the room flickered. He felt a jolt of energy flood his body. He felt surer of himself and ready to go. What happened, he thought?

Mon-el grabbed the suit, but before he could begin to put it on, he had a jolt of dread fill his senses. He had a bad feeling; his friends were in trouble. He began to put on the suit in a hurry. He needed to get to the desert. He needed to save his friends.

 _ **AN: There you have it, the beginning of the fight at the Fortress of Sanctuary. The reveal of Mon-el's suit made by Winn. Stay locked on target as next chapter we continue with the fight at the Fortress of Sanctuary.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 7:**

Fortress of Sanctuary

Imra led her three comrades deeper into the fortress, stopping when a hologram of a woman dressed in a black robe appeared before them.

"Stop," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Imra questioned.

The hologram smiled wickedly. "My name is not important, but I am a priestess of righteousness."

Jo smiled. "Okay, Priestess, where are the two crystals?" Imra wanted to face palm. Rokk groaned and Ayla slapped Jo upside the head. "Hey!"

Ayla wanted to hit him again. "You're not supposed to reveal our goal, idiot."

The priestess's eyes narrowed. "You shall fail to stop my children of justice."

Imra glared. "Your children are killing people and attacking the innocent."

"Those that allow evil to live are not innocent. You heroes do not complete your task. You must destroy evil, not secure it behind walls of stone," the priestess said.

Ayla frowned. "Killing criminals doesn't stop crime. It only makes heroes into bigger villains."

The priestess shook her head. "Poor child, your brainwashed mind cannot understand the true nature of justice or the true meaning of order."

Purity walked up, standing beside the priestess. "Mistress, how may I serve?"

"Bring justice to these unbelievers," the Priestess said before she disappeared.

Purity smiled fiendishly. Her white eyes glowing with power. "Time for all of you to understand the purity of righteousness." She flew forward sending a right hook toward Imra who barely brought up a telekinetic shield in time. The strike knocked Imra off her feet, sending her flying across the room, hitting a support column before sliding to the floor unconscious.

Ayla screamed in anger before flying toward Purity at full speed her body covered in lightning before she let loose a blast of lightning from each hand, striking Purity and knocking her off her feet and into the far wall of the room. She hit the wall, sliding down to the ground before she stood up unharmed and unleashed a sonic blast that surprised Ayla knocking her into the ceiling of the fortress. She feel from the ceiling toward the ground before Cosmic Boy caught her. He placed her on the ground, trying his best to check for any injuries.

Ultra Boy flew forward, using his powers to enhance his strength. He landed in front of Purity before she could fire another sonic blast. He punched her in the facing knocking her backwards, but she was still standing. Purity wiped her mouth. "Is that all you got?"

Jo's eyes widened. He tried to hit her again, but Purity easily blocked his strike. She ducked under another punch from Jo before she let loose another sonic blast, taking Jo by surprise and sending him flying across the room and into the same column that Ayla had hit earlier. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

Cosmic Boy stood up; he was all alone now. "I'm not afraid of you," he said.

Purity walked toward him slowly. "Good, boy; you might give me some amusement," she said before she moved forward with super speed striking Rokk head on before hitting him head on into the same column that his friends hit. The column crumbled under the final hit, sending pieces of the roof hitting the ground.

Purity turned around just in time to collide with a massive right hook that sent her flying in the opposite direction. She crashed into the central computer core of the fortress that housed the two crystals of the Worldkillers. She slowly stood up, wiping away blood from her lip, which made her eyes widen. She looked towards the person that hit her, standing before her was Mon-el dressed in the red suit with his blue cape flowing behind him. "You, I already beat you once."

Mon-el smiled. "I got an upgrade." He hovered above the ground, but Mon-el never noticed that his ring didn't glow; he was flying under his own power.

Purity flew up in the air to meet him. The two traded punches and it was clear after only a few minutes that the two were pretty even now. Purity landed on the ground; Mon-el followed.

"Julia, I never got to meet you, but I know you are in there," Mon-el said.

Purity smiled. "Oh, the human; she is weak."

Mon-el shook his head. "She isn't weak. She was strong enough to stop Reign from killing Alex. So, she's strong enough to stop you."

Purity shook her head, waving her finger at Mon-el. "Not anymore," she said before she unleased a sonic blast that struck Mon-el head on. Mon-el was quick enough to cover his head with his arms. The blast struck him head on, but it barely pushed him back. Purity stopped, looking at Mon-el strangely. "That's not possible."

Mon-el was still flying, but instead of the sonic blast, knocking him away the energy of the blast was absorbed into his body. He looked down at his hands to see them covered in a golden glow. He looked back at Purity and smiled. "I guess I really did get an upgrade," he replied before he fired a blast of energy from both hands, but he didn't aim toward Purity. Instead, he aimed toward the now damaged computer core of the fortress; the crystal case that housed the Worldkiller's energy crystals was cracked. His blast of energy struck the case full force, shattering the crystal case and destroying the two crystals with two explosions that rocked the fortress.

Purity screamed, clutching her head in pain. She looked up at Mon-el, her eyes flickering. Mon-el took the chance and flew toward her, avoiding a punch from the Worldkiller before hitting her with an uppercut that sent her head snapping back; she fell toward the ground. Mon-el used his super speed to catch her before she struck the ground.

He looked around spotting Imra struggling to sit up. He rushed toward her. Her eyes widened at the sight of Mon-el in his red suit. "Mon-el," she said.

Mon-el smiled but it was a sad smile. "Imra, are you okay?"

"I should ask you that," Imra replied.

Mon-el smiled. "I feel better than okay. Here, I'll help you stand."

Imra nodded. She was still in shock at the sight of Mon-el in his new suit. "The others," she said.

Mon-el helped Imra walk toward Jo, Rokk, and Ayla. The two began to work to help their friends.

Inside the fortress… a few rooms from Mon-el and the others

Superman landed next to his cousin. Kara's lip was swollen and bleeding. Clark's left eye was swelling shut. "She is strong," Clark admitted.

Kara was out of breath. "Yeah, we got to stop her."

Clark smiled. "Yeah, but I'm tired and so are you; she looks as fresh as a daisy."

Kara smiled at her cousin's Smallville way of speaking. "We have to try," she replied.

Reign screamed, clutching her head before she fell to her knees. Kara and Clark looked at each other, realizing that this was their time. They flew forward as fast as they could before they each punched Reign, knocking her out cold. The two landed next to Reign's unconscious body. "I think the others took out the crystals," Clark said.

Kara nodded as she tried to recover from the fight they just had. "Not a second too soon."

Clark bent down and picked Reign up bridal style. "Come on, we need to find the others."

"Does Imra have the hybrid black Kryptonite?" Kara asked.

Clark nodded. "Yes, hopefully, they already have Purity."

The two Kryptonian heroes flew forward, weaving their way through the fortress until they entered the main computer room where they sensed that the others would be.

Kara flew into the room after her cousin, stopping dead in her tracks before landing. She was shocked because standing before her next to her cousin was Mon-el. He was dressed in a red suit that hugged his body with a blue cape that flowed behind it. "Mon-el," she said in shock.

Mon-el turned around his smile big enough to the light up the room. "Kara," he said before his eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?"

Kara smiled. "Yes, but how about you?"

Mon-el chuckled. "That's what everybody has been asking me. I'm fine, Kara."

Clark hated to interrupt the conversation but he needed to do it. "Imra, we need the hybrid black Kryptonite. Stand back, away from it Mon-el. It will affect you like it does the Worldkillers."

Mon-el's eyes widened before he stepped away from Imra and closer to Kara. Imra sighed; it was just another reminder of how much she ruined her relationship with Mon-el.

Imra walked to Clark. "We need to get them to the Legion ship. We have a security room that can hold them. Without the crystals they do not have any more power than a normal Kryptonian."

Kara frowned. "Which is still a lot of power," Kara reminded everyone.

Imra sent a glare toward the last daughter of Krypton. "They'll be unconscious for a while."

Mon-el walked over to Purity's body and picked her up effortlessly. "I got her. Clark, can you take Reign?"

Clark nodded before he picked up Reign bridal style. He and Mon-el took off flying toward the Legion Ship. Ayla walked up to Kara and Imra; Rokk and Jo were behind her. "We'll follow to make sure they make it back," she said before the four Legionnaires flew off toward the Legion Ship.

Kara held her wrist up to her mouth, the built in communicator in her suit beeping to life. "Supergirl to J'onn," she said.

"J'onn here," he replied.

"We've got Reign and Purity, heading back to the ship," Kara replied.

"Good, we'll meet you back there," J'onn answered.

Kara turned to Imra. "We should go."

Imra sighed. "Shouldn't we destroy this sanctuary?"

"With the crystals destroyed and along with the Priestess's AI, I think we've done enough."

Imra sighed before she activated her ring and flew off and out of the fortress. Kara watched her fly off. Her mouth set in a tense line. The relationship between her and Imra was testing her patience. Imra and Brainy had lied to Mon-el; now they had to live with the consequences. Kara smiled at the thought of Mon-el in his suit. She looked around the remains of the Fortress of Sanctuary before she took off toward the Legion ship.

A few minutes later aboard the Legion Ship

Mon-el and Clark walked onto the bridge of the ship. The others all gathered around the main table in the center of the room. Winn's eyes widened when he saw Mon-el in the suit. "My God, you're wearing it," he yelled, making those around the table cringe at the shrill sound of his voice. He rushed to Mon-el, grabbing his shoulder to look at the suit. "How's the cape?"

Mon-el couldn't help but smile at Winn's enthusiasm. "Not as heavy as I thought," he replied with his eyes focused on Kara who stood at the table between Alex and J'onn. Mon-el focused on Winn. "Thanks, Winn; you've outdone yourself, really."

Winn smiled. "Now you need a hero name," he said which earned an amused smirk from Mon-el.

"Well, I did promise that you could name me if the suit turned out well," Mon-el replied.

Clark patted Mon-el on the shoulder. "Good job by the way, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you stop Purity and destroy the crystals?"

Mon-el frowned for a moment. "Well, I'm stronger and faster since taking the serum, that's for sure. I also can fly without the ring." Kara listened closely, smiling at the abilities that Mon-el had that were so much like her own. "I don't have the x-ray vision, the heat vision, or the cold breath like you and Kara. I do have the enhanced hearing and vision thought. But…"

"What is it Mon-el?" Kara asked trying but failing to hide the worry in her voice.

Mon-el looked at Kara his now blue-gray eyes wide as he remembered how he defeated Purity. "Purity hit me with one of her sonic blasts, but it didn't hurt me or affect me. The next thing I know my hands were glowing and I blasted the computer mainframe and the crystals. Then, I attacked her and knocked her out."

Brainy had walked over to stand beside Winn. Imra was now flying the ship, but she was still listening intently to what was going on behind her. "It appears like I postulated correctly, that you could develop a new power, something that neither Daxamites nor Kryptonians share. You absorb energy into your body from an attack. It doesn't even have to be an energy attack. Your body absorbed the energy in the sonic scream and the power behind it was enough to initiate the need to dispel the energy, in this case an energy blast emanating from each hand. A remarkable development."

Mon-el raised his hands to look at them. "Yes, remarkable."

J'onn frowned. "Mon-el, you were supposed to stay at the DEO."

Ayla smiled. "I'm for one glad that he didn't. We would have lost without his intervention."

Clark nodded. "Ayla is right. Kara and I would have lost to Reign if Mon-el hadn't destroyed the crystals." He stretched out his hand toward Mon-el. "Thank you," Superman said.

Mon-el smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm glad to help, Superman."

Superman smiled. "As I said before call me Clark, except when I need to protect my identity."

"Understood," Mon-el replied.

J'onn sighed. "Since I've been overruled by everyone," he said earning a sly grin from Winn and Kara. "Alex, Winn, and Querl, please take Mon-el to your medical room and do a quick check on him."

"Yes, Boss," she said. She walked up to Mon-el, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the Bridge. Winn and Querl following close behind them.

"Imra," Rokk said.

"Yes," Imra replied.

"I'll take over the controls," Rokk replied. "Are we going back to the DEO?"

J'onn was about to answer but Clark beat him to the punch. "Set a course to the Fortress of Solitude."

J'onn looked at Clark curiously. "What for?"

"I have better places to secure Kryptonians and I do not want the government to get their hands on them," Clark replied.

J'onn was about to protest, but Kara put her hand on J'onn's shoulder. "Remember what happened to Astra."

J'onn sighed. "Okay, but I'm going to monitor what's going on."

Clark smiled. "No problem, J'onn.

Fortress of Sanctuary 

Pestilence landed near the remains of the sanctuary. She kicked rubble before entering the area where the computer mainframe was housed. She frowned at the destroyed mainframe.

"Don't worry my Lady. I can help you," Thomas Coville stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Pestilence asked, walking toward the human menacingly.

Coville fell to his knees. "Only a servant, waiting to help you make the world anew."

"What of my sisters?" Pestilence inquired impatiently.

"They have failed. Their crystals were destroyed," Coville replied.

Pestilence frowned. "So, the duty falls to me."

"Yes, my Lady; you will save the world," Coville said.

Pestilence walked closer to Coville before she placed her hand on his head. Immediately green light flowed into him. His veins turned green and he began to cough violently before he fell to the ground. He tried to speak but couldn't. Pestilence stood up before looking down on the dying man before her. "Who said I wanted to save it?" she left the question hanging in the air as she left the sanctuary and the dying body of Thomas Coville.

 _ **AN: The first two Worldkillers captured. Mon-el's new powers revealed. The appearance of Pestilence.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 8: Separation**

Legion Ship – Security Station

Kara, Imra, J'onn, and Clark walked into the security station. Purity and Reign were each standing in their own security cell.

Reign ran toward the front wall of her cell, running into the energy field that separated her from the four heroes. She stumbled back. "Let me out," she yelled.

Kara walked to the cell, stopping in front of the energy field. "I want to speak to Sam," she said.

Reign's eyes glowed before twin beams of heat vision erupted hitting the energy field, which only caused the field to absorb the energy. The beams were blue like Kara's heat vision. Kara smiled. Reign was breathing heavy as she stopped her blasts. "What have you done to me?"

"Your crystal was destroyed, Reign. You have the powers of a normal Kryptonian now," J'onn informed.

Reign growled. "You'll fail, Purity and I are not the only Worldkillers; the worst among us is Pestilence. She will destroy you all."

Clark stepped up to the energy field. "Where is Pestilence?"

Reign smiled. "Oh, I don't know; she hasn't awakened yet, but her awakening is inevitable."

Imra walked up to the energy field before she pulled the necklace from her pocket. She held the rock attached to the end of the chain out for Reign to see. "Do you know what this is?"

Reign stepped back away from the energy field. She felt raw and exposed as if a weapon that could kill her was aimed at her. "Get that away from me," she yelled.

Imra motioned for Kara and Clark to stand on either side of her. She touched a button on the controls next to the energy field before an energy blast surged forward striking Reign head on and causing her to fall to the floor unconscious. Imra smiled. "I didn't know that would work but it appears Brainy's modifications can affect a Kryptonian."

"What was that?" Kara asked worriedly.

"A beam that affects the inner ear; the equilibrium of a humanoid that can cause them to lose all balance and if strong enough, consciousness," Imra explained.

"I take it only has temporary effects?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Imra replied before touching the control panel, causing the energy field to disappear. She walked into the cell and knelt down beside Reign. She looked up at Kara and Clark. "Please hold her down."

Kara walked up to Reign's head; she knelt down and held onto her arms. Clark knelt down by Reign's feet, holding her legs in place. Imra took out the hybrid black Kryptonite and placed it on Reign's forehead. The effect was immediate. Reign began thrashing around. Her body glowing with a dark aura until her body began to blur. Clark and Kara both let go. The three heroes standing up and back away from Reign's body. Suddenly, a flash of light made the light in the cell go out. It was dark for just a few moments before the lights turned back on to reveal Reign in her black outfit and a very nude Samantha Arias. Clark turned around quickly, closing his eyes.

Imra ran out of the room to get a robe for Sam. Kara smiled in amusement at Clark. "I won't tell Lois that you saw a nude woman."

Clark frowned. "Haha, don't tease."

Kara smiled just as Imra entered the room. "Help me get her in this robe." Kara and Imra placed Sam in the robe before they took her out of the cell. Imra touched the controls again causing the energy field to reassert itself.

Clark carried Reign to the medical bay with Kara and Imra following behind him. They entered the medical bay. Imra and Kara both stopped when they saw Mon-el topless with sensors attached to his muscled torso. Clark laid Sam on the table, alerting Alex to their arrival. "Sam," Alex yelled, leaving Mon-el's side to approach her friend. "It worked, thank God it worked," Alex said.

Clark smiled. "Yeah, it should work with Purity, too."

Alex nodded before she started to run scans on Sam

Mon-el watched Alex with a fond expression. He could see how much she cared for Sam, maybe Alex could find love again. He frowned as he thought about that. Love was not something that he wanted to think about now.

"We're done, Mon-el," Winn said as Brainy left them to help Alex work on Sam. "You can put your top on."

Mon-el smiled at his friend as he slipped the top of his suit in place, sealing the two pieces together and reattaching his blue cape. "So, what's the verdict?" he asked as Imra and Kara joined them.

"Well, you're right. Your strength level is on par with Kara and Clark, so are your hearing and vision. You do not have x-ray vision or heat vision. You can fly which is rather obvious and you are impervious to lead and Kryptonite, which I must say is cool.

"Not fair," Kara huffed.

Mon-el and Winn both smiled. "Well, you can't be saying my man here isn't a top-notch hero; besides, the energy absorption and redirection power are pretty damn cool."

Mon-el smiled, lightly patting his friend on the shoulder. "Well, it feels weird, but I can't argue with the results." He looked over at Sam with the others. "Is she going to be okay?"

Kara and Imra both turned to look at Sam. "I think she will. I know her daughter will be happy to see her," Kara said.

"Good," Mon-el said before he stood up. He looked at the two women that he loved, or once loved. His feelings were so confused now. "If you'll excuse me; I need to go to the Bridge to make sure that Ayla and the boys don't wreck the ship." Kara and Imra stepped out of the way.

Winn could tell that both women wanted to say something to Mon-el, but Winn could also see that Mon-el was far from ready. "Yeah, I'll go with you." The two left the infirmary quickly.

Kara and Imra traded looks before Imra left to go back to the security station. Kara sighed. "This is going so well," she said sarcastically. She walked toward Sam and the others.

Legion Ship – The Bridge

Mon-el and Winn entered the room.

"I told you that I know the right course," Jo yelled.

Rokk had his arms folded across his chest. "You plotted a course to the South Pole. The Fortress is in the Arctic."

"How was I supposed to know," Jo yelled.

Rokk rubbed his eyes. "You just said you knew."

"No, I didn't"

Ayla stepped between them, giving each one a mild shock to get their attention. "Now, children, please step away from the controls before one or both of you get hurt." She raised her hands as small lightning bolts moved between her fingers.

Rokk raised his hands in surrender. "Now, don't get carried away, Ayla." She glared at him before he rushed away and out of the Bridge. He gave Mon-el a short salute as he did so.

Ayla turned back to Jo. Jo's eyes were wide, but he stayed in the command chair. "You can get out and run for your life like Rokk or I can pull your rather crispy corpse from the chair."

Jo stood up, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground. He stood up quickly when he saw Mon-el and Winn. "I was just going," he said with his voice cracking toward the end.

Winn smiled at the exchange. Mon-el just shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if it was the right decision to bring those two on this mission," his voice rang out, alerting Ayla to his presence.

"Mon," she yelled before she charged him, pulling him into a hug. "That suit looks wicked."

Winn smiled. "Well, I made it for him."

Ayla looked at Winn. "You did?" Winn nodded; a slight blush coming to his cheeks at the very pretty girl.

Mon-el glared at him, which reminded Winn that Ayla was a teenager, making his face pale at the glare he just got from Mon-el. "Yeah, I better go. I still have to think of a code name for Mon-el," Winn said before rushing out of the Bridge.

Mon-el chuckled. "You're pretty good at scaring boys off. It makes my job as big brother a lot easier'

Ayla glared, sending a shock toward Mon-el, which didn't even faze him. "It's not fair," she said.

"What's not fair?" Mon-el asked.

Ayla frowned. "With these new powers, I can't even fry you."

Mon-el chuckled. "I knew there was another plus side to these enhance abilities."

"Very funny," Ayla said. A sly smile stretched across Ayla's face. "So, what's going on with Imra and Kara?"

Mon-el's good mood evaporated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's pretty clear that they both love you."

"I don't think my love life or lack thereof is any of my little sister's business."

"Come on, Mon. I know that Imra lied to you. I know she's always loved Garth more than you."

Mon-el glared at the girl. "You knew that and you let me marry her?"

"Well, I didn't know that you'd fall in love with her. I thought it was all about politics."

Mon-el sighed. "When I look at Imra all I can think about are the lies and her with Garth."

Ayla nodded. "What do you think about when you see Kara?"

Mon-el paused. "I think about the good times we shared. The way she made me feel for the months that I was here in the past. I remember how she taught me to be a hero and a better man. I just feel this ache in my chest because I'm not with her."

Ayla smiled. "I think you know who you should choose then."

"It's not as easy as that. Kara loved the seven years younger Mon-el, not me."

"How do you know that for sure?" Ayla asked her blue eyes sparkling.

"I don't, but…"

"But what?"

"How can she love someone that's so broken?" Mon-el asked his voice hollow as he looked down at the ground sadly.

Ayla stepped toward the man that she'd always consider her brother, just as much as Garth. "You are the one that taught us all to be heroes. You're the one that pulled us together to fight for those that cannot. You are a leader and a hero, Mon-el. Please for once, just believe it."

Mon-el stepped out of her reach. "No, I led people, good people to their deaths. I can't…" he said before rushing out of the Bridge to Ayla's sadness and dismay.

"Oh, Mon-el, why can't you believe that you're a hero?"

Security Station

Imra stepped out of the cell, holding Julia in her arms. Julia was wearing the same type of robe as Sam. Kara entered the room her eye wide at the sight of Julia. "Why didn't you wait for us?" Kara asked worriedly.

Imra looked up and shrugged. "You all seemed busy, so I did what had to be done."

Kara shook her head. "That's your problem, Imra. You do what you think is best for everyone without asking if it is."

"If this is about, Mon-el, I…"

"Everything doesn't have to be about Mon-el. Somethings it can be about you," Kara lifted Julia in her arms before leaving the security station and Imra behind. Imra stared after her, looking around the security station before sighing dejectedly.

Medical Bay

Sam and Julia slept on adjacent beds; the monitors attached to them beeping steadily.

Alex and J'onn were the only ones in the room at the time. Kara had left Julia after making sure she was stable. "I didn't know it would work," Alex admitted.

J'onn smiled. "I had my doubts, but it does seem that the Legion knows what they are doing."

"Yeah," Alex replied. "When do you think they will wake up?"

I scanned their minds; they are just resting now. They went through a traumatic event. It will take a while for their minds to fully comprehend what happened and allow them to wake up without a host of negative side effects."

"They will wake up though?" Alex asked with her gaze settled on Sam's sleeping form.

J'onn smiled. "You seem to care a lot about Sam."

Alex blushed slightly. "I don't even know if she feels the same way or if she can."

J'onn smiled. "Well, I might have peeked a little into her mind. I'd say she would be open to certain advances."

Alex blushed before she slapped J'onn on the arm. "No prying into people's personal lives."

J'onn smiled. "I wouldn't be a very good father figure if I didn't look out for my girls."

Alex smiled her eyes watering a little at what J'onn said. "Thank you," she said.

J'onn wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder. "You never have to thank me for caring." Alex nodded. "Now, what are we going to do about Kara and Mon-el?"

Alex chuckled. "Now, that is complicated."

 _ **AN: Sam and Julia are themselves once again. Reign and Purity are securely locked away about to be even more secure at the Fortress of Solitude. Sam and Alex? Kara and Mon-el? Wait and see more to come next chapter as we find out what Pestilence is doing.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 9: Truth's Consequences**

Fortress of Solitude

Clark smiled as he completed sealing Reign and Purity within their own cryogenic pods. J'onn and Kara walked into the room both studying the pods.

"You sure it's safe to send them to the Phantom Zone?" J'onn asked worriedly.

Clark nodded doing his best not to smirk at the Martian. "Yeah, the Phantom Zone projector works just fine."

Kara smiled. "This way they will be out of our hair."

"Will they stay in the pods the whole time?" J'onn questioned curiously.

"No, the pods are designed to open up once they reach the Phantom Zone," Clark replied confidently.

"Well, get on with it. The sooner the better; we still have Pestilence out there to worry about," J'onn urged his voice betraying how worried he was about the last Worldkiller.

Clark touched a few buttons on the display in front of him before a one-way Phantom Zone portal opened showing the desolate landscape of the prison zone of Kryptonian justice. The pods ignited their engines before flying through the portal. The portal closed immediately after the last pod had passed through it. Clark sighed. "Well, we're done here," he said, watching as Kara wore a concerned expression. "Nothing's going to happen to them in there," Clark reassured. J'onn nodded in agreement.

Kara's blue eyes were sad. "I have to tell Mon-el," she said.

Clark wore a confused expression, but J'onn knew what she was saying. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" J'onn asked.

"I can't lie to him, not after what Imra and Querl did to him," Kara said. "He needs to know that his sister was experimented on and became Pestilence."

Clark's eyes widened. "Maybe that's not a good idea. He may go after her alone. He'll get himself killed."

A tear rolled down Kara's cheek. "I will not lie to him. He's been lied to enough."

Mon-el walked into the room just as Kara had finished. "Truth is the best policy, so what's going on?"

Kara's blue eyes were wide; J'onn and Clark stood protectively on each side of Kara. "Mon-el, what are you doing in here?"

"I've been here before, so I wanted to make sure everything went okay," Mon-el replied, giving each one of them concerned looks. What's going on now?"

"Mon-el, Imra told us about Pestilence. She knows about her."

Mon-el's brow furrowed in thought, just another secret Imra was keeping from him. "She seems full of secrets these days.

Kara frowned. "Imra told us while you were recovering that Pestilence was not created in a lab from scratch; she was created from someone that the priestesses experimented upon. She was a Daxamite."

"A Daxamite; they experimented on a Daxamate?" Mon-el repeated.

"Yes, this person was sick, very sick with the Curse of Rao," Kara revealed.

Mon-el stumbled back, stunned by the revelation. "Lauri," he whispered, but the others heard him. "No, they wouldn't have done that to her. I can't believe my parents would do that." Mon-el leaned against the wall his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Imra doesn't think that your parents knew what would happen to her," Kara said.

Mon-el balled his hands into fists. "No, they just didn't care. She was sick. A liability to the royal family. To their royal perfection."

"Mon-el, do you have any ideas where Pestilence may be?" J'onn inquired.

Mon-el rushed forward, grabbing the Martian and lifting him off his feet. J'onn struggled but Mon-el was as strong as Superman. "Her name is Laurel Gand. She is my big sister and the only family I have left." Mon-el finally realized what he was doing so he placed J'onn back on the ground and stepped away. "I'm sorry." He backed away from the group before he sped out of the room and toward the Legion ship.

A tear rolled down Kara's cheek. "We need to stop him before he does something else he'll regret." She rushed out of the room followed by Clark and J'onn.

Legion ship – the Bridge

Imra, Querl, and Ayla stood around the controls running a diagnostic on the ship's systems.

Mon-el entered the room. "Mon," Ayla said but the angry look on his face made her pause. "What is it?"

"Ayla, stand away from them," Mon-el ordered his voice filled with restrained anger.

Querl stepped forward. "Mon-el, this is probably not the…"

He never finished his sentence as Mon-el grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground before throwing Querl across the room and into the white wall of the Bridge. Querl slumped to the floor unconscious. "Brainy," Imra yelled. "Mon-el, what have you done?"

Mon-el stopped. "I know about Laurel, Imra. I know another secret of yours; another reason for me to do this," he said before he began to speak in Saturnian. Imra's eyes widening as he stated the phrase that would end their marriage and the truce between Earth's allies and those of Saturn. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm tired of your lies and secrets, Imra." He turned to Ayla to see her eyes wide and filled with fear. "Don't be scared, Ayla. I would never hurt you, but I can no longer be what you need me to be." He placed his Legion ring on the table in the center of the room. "I hereby resign from the Legion." He turned and stormed out of the Bridge passed J'onn, Clark, and a very concerned Kara.

Imra fell to the floor, sobbing at the actions Mon-el had just taken. Ayla ran to her side, kneeling beside her.

"What happened?" Kara asked quietly.

Imra looked up. "What you always wanted Kara Zor-el. My marriage to Mon-el is over."

Ayla nodded. "He resigned from the Legion as well."

Kara's blue eyes were big with surprise. "I never wanted any of this."

Imra stood up, pushing Ayla behind her. "You wanted to be with him. You still love him."

"Imra, Mon-el has never stopped loving, Kara. You can't blame either of them. You still love Garth even after you were married to Mon-el," Ayla said.

Imra turned to look at the younger woman. "I…" she wanted to refute what Ayla said but she knew it would be a lie. "Excuse me," she finished running from the Bridge.

An alert sounded on the display of the ship. Ayla ran to the controls. "Oh, no," she said.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"It's Mon-el; he's left the ship," Ayla replied.

"He's going after Pestilence," Clark clarified.

Kara shook her head. Her face was pale and a spike of fear laced its way into her heart. "He's going after his sister."

Medical Bay

Alex walked into the room where Sam slept. Julia and Sam had been moved to separate rooms for better observation. However, Sam was not asleep; she was sitting up with her feet hanging over the edge of the bed. "Alex," she said her voice a little shaky.

Alex rushed to her side. "Sam, how do you feel?"

Sam looked at her hands. "I feel… human."

Alex smiled, placing her hand on Sam's. Sam took Alex's hand and squeezed it tightly. "No super strength."

Alex smiled. "You are just a normal human now."

Sam sighed. "Reign, what about her?"

Alex's smile widened. "You'll never have to worry about her again. We separated the two of you. You're free from her now."

Sam sighed in relief, but she never let go of Alex's hand. "Ruby, how is she?"

Alex smiled. "She was worried about you, but Lena is taking good care of her. We will be heading back to National City in a little while. I called both of them earlier and gave them the good news."

Sam smiled relief showing on her now relaxed features. "Thank you, Alex; you saved me."

Alex smiled but shook her head. "A lot of people helped save you, but I'm happy to take say, ten percent of the credit."

Sam laughed. She felt so good being able to laugh like that. She accidentally pulled Alex closer the two were now only inches apart. Sam was a little taller than Alex was, but sitting on the bed, the two were the same height. They looked into each other's eyes. Alex tried to move away but Sam wouldn't let her. "You've been such a good friend to me and especially to Ruby. How can I ever repay you?"

Alex's heart was beating so fast that it felt like a jackhammer in her chest. "You don't…" She never got to finish the sentence as Sam leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Alex was taken aback for a moment, but she reciprocated, kissing Sam with the same intensity. The two broke apart nearly a minute later, out of breath and with their lips slightly swollen from the intense kissing. "That was a pretty good thank you."

Sam chuckled. "Well, I can probably think of other ways to thank you."

Alex blushed at the innuendo. "I didn't know…"

"That I liked women," Sam finished.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't stay with Ruby's father. We were just kids, he didn't want a kid, and I found out during the pregnancy that I liked women. So, since I had Ruby, I never really got out much, but I'm thinking that may have been a good thing because I met you, Alex Danvers."

Alex smiled. "Maggie and I were going to be married, but she didn't want kids, so I broke it off. I thought that I ruined my chance, but now, it seems that I was only waiting for the right person to come along."

Sam's grin widened. "Well, I do like kids."

Alex chuckled. "I've noticed," she said before she sat down beside Sam and wrapped her arms around her. "Now, we just need to tell Lena and Kara."

Sam chuckled. "I think that might be easier than you believe."

"How so?" Alex asked.

"Well, Lena can be observant it seems. She asked me once when I was going to ask you out."

Alex's brown eyes widened before she chuckled. "Well, Lena's observation skills aren't always one hundred percent."

National City – Central Park

Pestilence landed in the park before she let loose a burst of green energy that flew into the sky. "Now, to get the attention of these heroes. They shall be the first to pay for what they did to my sisters."

The bystanders in the park were running away from the strange looking woman. Pestilence smiled; these sheep would be easy to destroy she thought.

A sudden feeling came over her just as a figure dressed in red with a blue cape landed before her. "Ah, one of the heroes has come to thwart my plans."

Mon-el shook his head. "Hello, Laurel Gand," he said.

At the name, Pestilence's eyes dimmed. "I have no human name; Doctor Grace was only a façade."

Mon-el nodded. "That may be so, but Laurel Gand was no façade. She was, no is, my sister. The priestesses took her and created you. No, you are the façade. Lauri is the one that's real."

At the name Lauri, Pestilence faltered. "I am Pestilence," she said but then her green eyes dimmed to gray. "Monny," a small voice said.

Mon-el's blue-gray eyes grew big before tears began to well up. "Lauri, it's me, your little brother."

Laurel tried to smile but she grimaced as the green veins that encircled her body glowed. "It hurts, Monny. Please help me."

"I'm here to help you, please tell me what I need to do?" Mon-el asked desperately.

Laurel's eyes began to turn green again. "Please… kill me."

Mon-el's eyes grew bigger. His worst nightmare come true. That he would have to lose another person he loved and this time, he would truly be the cause.

 _ **AN: A little shorter chapter, but a little Alex/Sam. Imra and Mon-el divorced. Mon-el resigned from the Legion. Purity and Reign in the Phantom Zone. So, stay locked on target as we continue with the confrontation between Mon-el and his long lost sister.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 10: Sacrifice**

Legion ship – The Bridge

Imra, Ayla, Jo, and Rokk stood on the Bridge of the ship, looking out over the National City skyline.

"Did everyone get off okay?" Imra asked.

Ayla frowned. She was upset with Imra, but she also felt sorry for her. "Yes, Kara and Alex took Sam and Julia to a DEO safe house. Alex and her team were tasked with looking out for them."

"What about Clark, Winn, and J'onn?" Imra inquired.

"At the DEO, working on a way to track Pestilence or Mon-el," Ayla said.

Rokk looked down at the ground. "I can't believe Mon-el quit."

Imra frowned. "You mean you can't believe he attacked Brainy, right?"

"Hey, you and Querl decided to lie to him and about his sister no less. You're lucky with those enhanced powers of his that he didn't snap you in half," Jo said, defending his friend from Imra's wrath.

"Stop it, all of you," Ayla said. "Mon-el has been betrayed and his PTSD has been worse since he traveled back here in time. I saw his face, I think he was just mad and he let go. I know he will apologize to Brainy when he gets back."

Imra sighed. "I'm too upset right now as well. A lot has happened in the last few days. We must be ready to help Superman and Supergirl. Pestilence is the real threat and we must stop her to save the present and the future."

Ayla nodded before giving Imra a reassuring smile. "I'm with you Imra, but what about Mon-el?"

Imra sighed. "All we can do is hope that he doesn't get himself killed."

DEO Safe House

"I'm going to take a shower," Julia said, walking toward the bathroom.

"Here are some clothes that we got from your place," Alex said handing a small duffel bag to Julia.

Julia smiled. "Thank you," she replied causing Alex to nod. Julia walked up the stairs of the loft to the second-floor bathroom.

Alex walked into the living room, spotting Sam sitting on the couch with a worried expression on her face. "What's going on?" Alex asked.

Sam looked up her eyes showing her worry. "You called them an hour ago and they're not here yet."

"Don't worry, they were going to stop by your house to get some clothes for you and Ruby," Alex reassured.

Sam forced a smile. "I know I shouldn't worry, but that Pestilence is out there. What if she goes after them?"

"There is no need to worry about that; we scanned your house before going and we found no strange energy readings so she isn't there," Alex explained.

Sam smiled and this time it was a sign of relief. Suddenly, the door to the safe house opened, revealing Ruby and Lena followed by two DEO agents. "Mom," Ruby yelled, running toward her mother and pulling her into a tight embrace. Ruby started to cry. "I thought you were gone."

Sam cried holding her daughter and rubbing circles on her back. "Hey, I'm good now; Alex and the others saved me."

Ruby pulled out of the embrace, wiping her eyes before looking at Alex. "You saved her?" 

Alex smiled, looking passed Ruby to Sam. "I had a lot of help and your mother was very strong; don't forget that."

Ruby nodded before she gave Alex a hug, earning a smile from the DEO agent. "Thank you," she said.

Alex hugged her back. "Hey now, I wouldn't let anything happen to your mom."

Ruby nodded before pulling out of the hug. "You're a hero, like Supergirl."

Alex smiled at the comparison. "Well, between you and me, I'm cooler than Supergirl." That statement earned a smile from Ruby and a chuckle from Sam. "Just don't let her know I told you that."

Ruby nodded sealing her lips with her hand. Lena smiled at the exchange. "I'm so glad that you're alright, Sam."

Sam smiled. "I am too. Thank you for looking after Ruby."

"No problem, Ruby is a doll," Lena replied. She turned to Alex. "What about Reign?"

Alex smiled. "Superman and Supergirl sent her and Purity to the Phantom Zone; they won't be bothering anyone ever again."

Lena sighed. "Good, so the worst is over."

By the hard look in Alex's eyes, Lena knew it wasn't over. "It's not over yet, that's why all three of you will be staying at this safe house for the time being."

"I can't stay here," Lena protested.

Alex's smiled faded. "This is an order from the President, herself. Miss Luthor, you are in protective custody for the time being. Until Pestilence is defeated."

"Pestilence is the last WorldKiller," Sam said. "She's out there and it appears that she's the worst of the bunch."

Lena sighed, sitting down in the seat next to Alex. "Well, I will stay here for a while, but I can't be here for days on end. I have a company and an entertainment empire to run."

"I'm sure James can handle Catco," Alex said.

Lena's eyes widened. "James, I need to call him."

Alex smiled. "Go ahead; the phone line here is secure, no eavesdropping."

Legion Ship – The Bridge

Kara, Clark, J'onn, and Winn entered the bridge to find the remaining members of the Legion standing around the tactical table.

Ayla looked up as the group entered. "Ready to go find Pestilence?"

"We're going to find Mon-el as well," Kara replied.

Ayla nodded. Querl was healed but Ayla did not miss his wince at the sound of Mon-el's name. Imra nodded. "Querl, scan for Kryptonian energy signatures not on this ship. Pestilence and Mon-el should be the only ones out there with any type of Kryptonian related energy signatures," Imra ordered.

Querl nodded. "Scanning," he said. He looked at the display the three circles on his forehead pulsed at what he just saw. "They're both here in National City; in Central Park to be exact."

J'onn looked at Clark and Kara. "Both of you go there now; the rest of us will meet you there on the ship." J'onn looked at Imra who nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it, Kal," Kara said, stating Superman's Kryptonian name as they both raced out of the ship.

National City – Central Park

Mon-el's face was aghast at what his sister just asked of him. "I can't, I won't do that."

Pestilence, no… Laurel looked at her brother tears forming in her eyes. "I can't hold her back, Mon-el. Please kill me before she takes control before she hurts anyone else. The pain is too much."

Tears were flowing down Mon-el's face as he stared at his sister. Suddenly, her gray eyes flared green before Pestilence surged forward, grabbing Mon-el by the throat as pulses of green energy flowed into him. Mon-el's gray eyes glowed green as his veins turned green as well.

"No, leave him alone," Kara yelled as she landed with Clark at her side.

Pestilence looked up her eyes narrowing before she threw Mon-el aside like a rag doll. Mon-el flew back and into a light pole, knocking it over causing sparks to shoot out and into the air. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Kara asked her blue eyes wide.

Pestilence grinned causing a shiver to run down the spines of both Clark and Kara. "I have infected him with the righteous fury. He will not last long." Pestilence saw Kara take out her Mother's necklace. "That won't work on me, only part human and part Kryptonian." Kara's eyes were locked on Mon-el.

"We have to stop her, Kara," Clark reminder her, making her look away from Mon-el's still form.

Kara nodded before the two Kryptonians charged the hybrid. Kara swung a right hook at Pestilence but the Worldkiller used the Girl of Steel's momentum to redirect the strike to Clark, hitting him in the jaw and sending him flying across the park into a stone retaining wall, vaporizing the wall and allowing the soil and rock to fall over onto the last son of Krypton.

"Kal," she yelled. She turned just in time to have Pestilence grab her by the throat as she did Mon-el. The green energy pulsed around Kara's body but it had no effect on the Girl of Steel.

Pestilence's eyes narrowed before she tightened her grip on Kara' throat, making her choke and try to pry Pestilence's grip by clawing at the Worldkillers hands. Pestilence reared back with her other hand, balled into a fist before she struck Kara in the face breaking the Kryptonian's nose and causing blood to run down Kara's face. She tossed the unconscious Kara aside.

"Laurel," Mon-el's strained voice called out from the ground.

Pestilence turned to see the Daxtonian on the ground. She walked over to him. "You won't last too much longer."

Mon-el shook his head. "I'll last long enough," he said before he grabbed the exposed electrical wires, pulling forth so much electricity that he caused a blackout in National City. His body glowed with the power of an entire city. He stood up slowly; Pestilence stared at him in shock as his body began to pulse with golden energy.

"What are you doing?" Pestilences yelled.

"Saving my sister from you," he yelled before he rushed forward at super speed grabbing a hold of Pestilence before launching the two of them into the air. He held on as tight as he could, feeling the overwhelming power within him.

"No, you can't do this," Pestilence yelled, doing her best to break away from his tight grip.

"I always knew it would come down to this. My life for those that I love. I'm just sorry that I failed you, Laurel," he said before picking up speed.

Central Park

"Kara, wake up, please," Winn's voice yelled over the communicator in Kara's ear.

Kara began to stir. "Winn," she said slowly.

"Kara, thank God; you need to wake up. Mon-el needs you," Winn explained.

Kara's eyes opened at the sound of Mon-el's name. "What's happening?"

"Mon-el absorbed all of the energy of National City. He's grabbed Pestilence and is flying her toward the upper atmosphere. His energy level is off the charts. He's going to let loose a blast and if he doesn't do it soon he'll explode."

Kara's eyes widened as Winn explained what was going on. She stood up. She looked into the sky using her super vision to see Mon-el and Pestilence in the atmosphere. "I'm on it," she said before taking off into the air. Her head was still foggy and her nose swollen and blood still flowed from it, but she wouldn't give up. Mon-el needed her. She flew up at full speed her eyes locked on the two figures that continued to ascend toward the heavens. She moved closer and closer, but the light coming from Mon-el's body grew brighter and more powerful.

Suddenly, the sky lit up like a supernova as Mon-el exploded outward. Kara stopped in the air her eyes locked onto the scene before her. Her mind racing with what happened until she spotted a single figure falling through the sky, his red suit visible and his blue cape in tatters. She flew toward the figure, catching him and realizing it was Mon-el. His face and hands were burned badly, but his suit was mostly intact. She silently thanked Winn for making his suit fire and bulletproof even though Mon-el no longer needed it. She looked at his face, noticing the horrible damage. His hair was burned off and his face was unrecognizable. She couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks. She turned when she felt movement behind her; it was the Legion ship.

Kara entered the ship still holding Mon-el, rushing to the medical bay where Imra, Querl, and Winn waited for her.

"Put him in the tube, no time to waste," Querl said. Kara placed him in the tube as Querl began to fill the tube with a clear liquid that had been used on Kara when she had been injured.

Four hours later – the Legion ship at DEO headquarters

Clark walked into the Medical Bay; he had a black eye and a noticeable limp. He found Kara standing in front of Mon-el's tube. Her nose had been straightened but she had two black eyes and her nose was still swollen, but much less so than it was just a few hours ago. He walked up beside her. "How is he?"

Kara turned to look at her cousin. "The burns have healed some, but he looks so injured still." Kara's tears flowed as she looked at the man she loved.

Clark wrapped his arm around her. "You heard Querl; the burns will heal and leave no scars and his hair will grow back."

Kara nodded before she leaned her head on her cousin's shoulder. "Will he wake up?"

Clark didn't know what to say to that. Querl couldn't answer that question. All attempts to go inside of Mon-el's mind had failed. Even when Querl and Imra tried together, it failed. "No one knows, but we need to have faith."

Kara nodded. "I lost him once. He came back and I thought I lost him to Imra and now that he's free I'm so scared to lose him again."

Clark nodded. "You are the strongest person I know Kara. I know I've told you this before but I couldn't have survived losing Lois like you did with Mon-el. It would have destroyed me."

Kara wiped her tears. "I'm not strong."

Clark smiled. "You always say that, but you are. The strongest person I know." Clark let go of her. "Come on, the others want to see you."

Kara wiped her tears away. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Clark nodded his eyes sad as he looked at his cousin before leaving the Medical Bay.

Kara moved closer to Mon-el's tube, placing her right hand on the dwarf star glass. "Is this what it was like when I was in the tube?" she asked, knowing he couldn't answer. "If it was then I understand why you hated it." She felt the tears again but she forced them not to fall. "Mon-el, you're going to get better. You're going to live Mon-el. Do you hear me?" Nothing happened, his heartbeat stayed the same and the liquid remained in the tube. Kara sighed. "Please come back to me." She turned and walked away; she stopped, rushing back to the tube. "I love you," she said before rushing out of the Medical Bay.

 _ **AN: Sorry to kill off Laurel Gand, but she was too far gone with the virus and with Pestilence. Stay locked on for the next chapter where we learn more about Mon-el and what happens to the Legion.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 11:**

Sam's House

Sam and Alex sat on the couch holding hands. "How is Mon-el?" Sam asked.

Alex sighed. "The burns have all healed with no scarring; a big thank you to his Daxtonian nature."

"I haven't spoken to Kara. How is she taking everything?" Sam questioned but she tried and failed to hide her true understanding of what was going on.

Alex smirked. "I know that you figured it out. I think it's a little hard for you not to after everything that happened."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know Kara is Supergirl."

"I thought so."

Sam gave her friend or girlfriend a guilty look. "I know about the DEO."

Alex chuckled at the look on her girlfriend's face. "Don't worry, I won't lock you up unless you want me to do it," Alex said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Sam smirked before she poked Alex in the side with her finger, making Alex laugh. "So, you are ticklish."

Alex raised her hands. "No, no, no…"

Sam moved forward tickling Alex's sides making her laugh. Both of their faces got closer until Alex pulled Sam into a deep kiss. Sam laced her fingers through Alex's short hair. Alex smiled into the kiss before she reached down and grabbed Sam's behind, causing her to let out a little squeak of surprise, but they never broke the kiss.

Someone cleared her throat from the doorway to the living room. Alex and Sam broke apart quickly. Ruby stood in the doorway with an amused smirk on her face. "What's going on in here?" she asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Sam and Alex scooted apart on the couch. "Ruby, I can explain…" Sam began her face turning redder by the moment.

"Are you two together?" Ruby asked.

Alex looked at Sam. "We are… I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Ruby smiled. "I think it's great."

"You do?" Sam asked her voice shocked that her daughter was so receptive.

"Of course, Mom; I don't care if you like guys or girls, as long as you're happy."

Sam stood up walking to her daughter and pulling her into a hug. "I forget sometimes how grown up you are." Sam looked over Ruby's shoulder, motioning for Alex to join them. Alex stood up a broad smile spreading across her face before she joined the hug.

CATCO – James's office

Lena stood on the balcony of the office looking out over the city. James walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her neck. "There's something I need to tell you," he said.

Lena smiled, already having an idea what he wanted to tell her. "You're going to tell me that you're Guardian."

James stood back spinning her around to face him. "How did…"

"I can figure things out," Lena said. "I know your eyes anywhere, so it was easy to piece it together." James wondered if Lena knew about Kara as well.

"I hope you're not mad," James asked worriedly.

Lena raised her hand and gave him a slight slap on the face. "You finally told me, so that's for waiting so long." James nodded before reaching down and grabbing her hands. "You also owe me dinner tonight."

James leaned forward and kissed her, pulling away a few seconds later. "Yes, Ma'am."

Lena punched him in the shoulder. "Don't call me Ma'am."

James raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry… wow… I forget how tough you are sometimes."

"Smart… don't forget smart," Lena reminded.

James stepped closed pulling her toward him and letting her head lean against his chest before he placed his chin on top of her head, holding her close. "I can never forget that."

The Legion ship – medical bay

Kara sat beside the medical bed that Mon-el rested on; she adjusted the thin blanket up to his shoulders, marveling at how all his burns healed; even his hair was starting to grown back. She ran her hand over the peach fuzz on his head. "Come on, Mon-el; wake up for me."

No response, his heart monitor still beeped slow and steady. "Any change?" Clark asked as he walked in followed by Winn.

Kara shook her head, forcing herself not to tear up. "Still the same."

"Querl said it might take a while," Winn reassured her.

Kara nodded. "It's all too much right now." Kara turned to look at her cousin. "I'd thought you'd be back in Metropolis by now?"

Clark frowned. "I took a few days Lois is out of town on a story anyway. Thought I'd visit my cousin for a few days."

"I'm afraid I won't be very good company," she said her voice hollow.

Clark sighed. "Kara, please be patient; he went through a rather traumatic event. It will take a while for him to recover."

Kara nodded. "I want to be patient, but a part of me wants him to wake up so I can yell at him and another part wants him to wake up so I can hold him and never let him go."

Winn smiled. "Hey now, this is Mon-el we're talking about he always liked to sleep in, didn't he?" Kara tried not to smile but she couldn't help it; Winn could always make her laugh, maybe not as much as Mon-el but it was close. She smiled. "There it is I knew it was in there somewhere."

Clark chuckled before giving Winn a thankful nod. "So, do you want to go out to lunch? Winn and I were going to go out to that little diner across the street."

"Going out as Superman?" Kara questioned.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I do have a change of clothes."

Winn smiled. "I know you have some clothes at the DEO too."

Kara looked back at Mon-el. "What if he wakes up while we're gone?"

"Querl will let us know," Winn reassured her.

Kara reluctantly stood up, walking out of the room with her cousin and Winn. As soon as they were gone, the lights in the medical bay began to dim as power began to be drained from the ship. An alarm went off around the ship Kara and the others hadn't even left the ship.

"Emergency in the Medical Bay, closest crew to the med bay please investigate sudden power outage," Querl's voice said over the intercom.

Kara looked at her cousin and then Winn. "Mon-el," they each said at the same time. Kara flying off back to the medical bay while Clark grabbed Winn running back at super speed. They all entered the room at roughly the same time, noticing a familiar golden glow coming from the room.

Kara entered the room first just as the lights came back on and the golden glow subsided. As the lights returned to full brightness, she could see Mon-el sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked up at Kara. "Kara," he said. Kara covered her mouth, trying hard not to cry. "I'm alive?"

Kara nodded before she rushed forward, pulling him into a hug and holding onto him for dear life. Mon-el looked at Clark and Winn, both standing in the doorway, smiling at him. Mon-el wrapped his arms around Kara. He heard Kara crying which made him frown. He pulled her out of the hug and held her shoulders before he let go of them to wipe her tears away. "I'm okay."

Kara nodded before her eyes narrowed. "How could you do that? You could have died. I… I almost lost you for good this time."

Mon-el frowned. "I'm sorry… Lauri… Laurel asked for my help… it was the only thing I could do… to free her from the pain."

Kara sighed; she couldn't be that mad at him. He had just lost the last part of his family. "I'm sorry, Mon-el. I can't believe what…"

Mon-el shook his head. "Don't… I don't want to talk about it." He turned away not meeting her eyes.

"You need to. You can't blame yourself."

"I can't, huh? It's my fault. I may not have caused Garth to die directly or any of the others that died because I wasn't good enough, but now… I killed my sister. I did that, no one else. I'm a monster. Don't you get that?"

Kara stood up, stepping away from Mon-el because of the anger she sensed in his voice. "I can't believe you. You wanted to be a hero and loss is part of that, as well as victory."

Mon-el looked back at her. "I'm not the Mon-el that left in that pod. I spent seven years fighting pure evil in a place where the people I thought of as family lied to my face. I don't think I want to be a hero anymore."

Kara stepped back as if she had been slapped in the face. "I don't know you, do I?"

"That's what I said. I'm not the same. How could anybody be the same?"

Kara forced the tears away; she was just angry now. "I thought we could be together. I still love that Mon-el that went into the pod, not this Mon-el; the one that's so broken."

A few tears leaked from Mon-el's face. Winn motioned to Clark that they both needed to leave. The two stepped out of the door, feeling so hurt by the exchange they witnessed between Mon-el and Kara.

Kara walked to the doorway, not really noticing that Clark and Winn had left. "I have faith that my Mon-el is in there, somewhere."

She left the room; Mon-el leaned back on the bed. "I wish that I had that same faith." He closed his eyes, falling back to sleep, his body seeming more tired than when he woke up.

Mon-el's Dream or is it?

Mon-el opened his eyes; he was standing on a dirt path on both sides of the path were fields of wheat, over six feet in height. He looked up into the sunny sky to see a strange sight; it was Saturn and its rings. He realized he was on Titan or a place that looked very similar. He looked down the road; a woman in a white, flowing dress was yards ahead of him, but he could see her. It was Kara. He yelled her name but she didn't turn around.

"She can't hear you?" a very familiar voice told him.

Mon-el turned around, finding his older sister dressed in a long red dress her dark hair pulled into a ponytail and her gray eyes shining. "Lauri," he said his eyes focusing on her face to make sure it was really her. "You're okay?"

Laurel Gand smiled at her little brother. "Thanks to you," she said.

"Is this a dream?" Mon-el questioned.

"Do you want it to be?" Laurel asked.

"I want you to still be alive," Mon-el said sadly.

Laurel smiled. "I'd like that as well, but we both know that can't happen."

Mon-el felt the tears forming in his eyes again. "I failed you like I failed all the others that died because I couldn't save them."

Laurel stepped closer to her brother, grabbing his hands and holding them tight. "You freed me, Mon-el. Without you, I would have been just a passenger in a body hell-bent on death and destruction. You saved me. You saved the Earth. You saved the future."

Mon-el was quiet as a few tears slipped down his face. "What about the others?"

Laurel smiled. "You saved them as well. You saved the future. Don't you think that means you saved them as well?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, Mon-el, always so hard on yourself. Always so afraid to feel because of what our mother did to you. Don't you see, you are free of Rhea and of Lar? You are your own man and I think you are quite the hero."

"Oh, Laurel, I don't know if I can be what everyone wants me to be."

Laurel smiled. "Then don't, be what you want to be, not what other people expect." She pulled her brother into a hug before she let him go. "Ah, yes; there is someone who needs to speak with you."

"Someone needs to speak with me in my dream?"

Laurel laughed; the sound made Mon-el smile. "Again, who said this is a dream?" Laurel stepped away from her brother. "Make sure you live enough life for both of us, do you hear me?"

Mon-el nodded. "I promise. I love you, Lauri."

Laurel smiled. "I love you too, Monny" Laurel began to disappear. "Give my best to Kara," she said before she disappeared with a wink of her left eye.

Mon-el just stared at where his sister used to be. How did she know about him and Kara?

"Ahem," a male voice said from behind him; Mon-el turned around to see a tall, blond man with deep gray eyes. "Mon-el, son of Lar Gand, and it would appear my great, great and a whole lot of other greats grandson."

Mon-el's eyes widened. "Dax-am?"

Dax-am smiled. "The one and only. I have the sense that you need a little talking to; his smiled widened. That sister of yours is very persuasive. She pulled me out of my long retirement to give you some advice."

"Retirement? You're dead."

Dax-am chuckled. "I am… makes sense… it's been very quiet." He cleared his throat. "I hear that you are lacking confidence." He shook his head. "I can't have that; the last remaining descendant of my line. No way can I allow you to wither away in fear of what might happen or with some notion that you are something you're not."

"What is that?" Mon-el did not like this conversation.

"You think that you're a failure. Not worthy to be my descendant. Not worthy to be a hero. Not worthy of that Kryptonian girl."

Mon-el's eyes widened. All of his fears were set out before him. By a man who died many millennia ago. "How did you know?"

Dax-am smiled. "I was in your place once. I thought I failed my family so I became an explorer, but I was really running away from my family, from my designated place in society. I traveled and discovered a beautiful planet. I married a local woman and had a large family. I became the first leader of that planet and helped grow it into a mighty kingdom"

"Daxam wasn't what you created it to be."

Dax-am frowned. "Yes, I heard, but I cannot be responsible for the failings of those after me. Just like, you cannot be responsible for the failings of your parents. You have one thing that your parents didn't really have. You have the courage to change. To be better than you were. You give me hope for the future, Mon-el. Now it's time that you believe it, so you can make that life you always wanted. To fulfill your destiny."

Mon-el wanted to believe him, but he had his doubts. "What destiny is that?"

Dax-am smiled. "Now I can't tell you."

Mon-el was taken aback. "What?"

"I can't tell you the new future you will have, let's just say that it's inexorably tied to that little lady up there. She's feisty and very lovely. I can see why you love her so much."

"Kara, my destiny is tied with Kara's?"

Dax-am rolled his eyes. "Your destiny has always been tied to her. She's your inspiration, remember?"

"I…" Mon-el wanted to protest, but he knew that his ancestor was right. He was always meant to be with Kara. How could he push her away? How could he linger in his self-doubt? How could he be the man that he knew that he wanted to be? How could he be such a coward? "You're right!"

Dax-am smiled. "Of course I am, son. Now, what are you going to do?"

Mon-el smiled. "I'm going to run after her," he said before he began to run down the path toward Kara. He looked back at his ancestor. "Thank you!"

Dax-am chuckled. "Go get her, son."

Mon-el turned and ran in the direction that Kara had gone. "Kara," he yelled. "Kara!" Mon-el woke up covered in sweat; the thin sheet that covered him was soaked. He sat up in bed quickly, finding some clothes before getting dressed and running out of the medical bay. He had to find the woman he loved. He just hoped that she'd forgive him for being a fool.

 _ **AN: One more chapter and this story will be complete and yes, Karamel will be in the next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Superman, or Valor_

Story Title: Supergirl: the Rise of Valor

 **Chapter 12:**

CATCO – Outside of James Olson's Office

Kara stood outside James's office with Sam, Alex, and Ruby beside her. Ruby was jumping up and down in excitement, having found out from her Mom and Alex that Kara was actually Supergirl. Kara turned to look at Ruby; the young girl's excitement radiating off her in waves. It made Kara smile and helped a little to alleviate the dread of finally telling Lena that she was Supergirl.

Alex touched her sister's shoulder. "She's not going to hate you."

"Lillian said she would," Kara reminded her sister.

"Well, James told her that he was Guardian," Alex replied. "She doesn't hate him."

Kara pouted. "I hate it when you have a point."

Sam chuckled; placing her hand on Kara's other shoulder. "We're going to be right there with you."

Kara looked down at Ruby. Ruby smiled back showing her teeth. Kara ruffled her hair a little. "Thank you."

The door to the office opened; James stood in front of them with a hesitant smile on his face. Kara and the others said quiet hellos as they moved into the office. Ruby ran over to Lena and gave her a hug.

Lena smiled. "Hey, Sweetheart, have you been good?"

Ruby smiled. "Sure," she replied before leaning forward and whispering, "My Mom has a girlfriend."

Lena's eyebrows raised but when she saw Sam and Alex standing next to each other she could see it; the affection that the two shared for each other. Lena leaned down next to Ruby's ear. "They look like a good couple to me." Ruby's smile widened at the comment.

Kara cleared her throat, drawing the attention to her. Lena looked up at her best friend. "Lena, I have something to tell you."

Lena looked over at James; his expression was hopeful. "What is that?"

Kara was nervous, biting her bottom lip. "I have a secret to tell you; something that I was told since I was a girl that I needed to keep secret. Only a few people know; they mostly figured it out on their own, all except for Winn. He kind of helped me."

Lena was curious now. "Kara, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"Lena, I figured it on my own because of the whole Reign issue," Sam said, which made Lena even more worried.

Kara sighed before she took off her glasses and let down her hair. "I'm Supergirl."

Lena laughed; it wasn't the response anyone in the room expected. James's expression darkened. "It's not a joke, Lena."

Lena's smile never wavered. "I know it's just… I figured it out on my own, especially after Mon-el came back." At the sound of Mon-el's name, Kara winced visibly. "Kara, what's wrong?"

Kara shook away the heartache at least for the moment. "Nothing, I'm just surprised you don't hate me for lying to you for keeping this a secret."

Lena stepped toward her friend. "I know you did it to protect me and the others. It can't be easy having to worry that people will find out and then get hurt because of it. Who told you I'd be mad?"

"Lillian did," Kara replied.

"Is that why you never told me sooner?" Lena asked curiously.

"That's part of it, but I was worried. I'm so used to keeping it a secret. I didn't know how to tell you and after Lillian, I didn't want to lose your friendship."

Lena stepped forward and pulled her friend into a hug. "You're not going to lose me. I promise and now that I know I'm not going to get on you about abruptly running out of the office."

Kara chuckled lightly, but it sounded hollow even to her own ears.

Suddenly, a news report came on. James turned it up. "He came out of nowhere and saved me and my daughter. The mudslide hit our car and we were pushed over the side of the road. We would have died but he caught our car, lifting us into the air before setting the car down on the road."

The reporter nodded as he interviewed the woman. "Can you describe the man?"

"At first we thought it was Superman, but his costume was wrong. The costume was a mix of red and black. The black background had stars in it. The red made a 'V' like symbol on his chest. He wore gold and red boots with a blue and gold belt. He had a long blue cape that was attached to his suit by gold clasps."

Kara and the others all listened. Kara thought that it had to Mon-el, but the suit was different, except for the blue cape.

The report said a few more things and then the reporter asked, "Did the man give you his name?"

The camera zoomed in on the woman's face in anticipation of the answer, "He said his name was Valor."

James turned down the volume. He turned back to Kara and the others. "Do you think its Mon-el?"

Lena and the others all looked at Kara. "I don't know."

Ruby tugged on Lena's sleeve. Lena looked down at the young girl. "Ruby, what is it?"

Ruby turned and pointed to the window that looked out onto the office's balcony. "It's him."

Kara looked out the window to see Mon-el in his new suit; Mon-el was Valor. Kara stepped away from everyone before she spun around in a blur before reappearing in her Supergirl costume, causing Lena and Sam to look on with wide eyes. Ruby was jumping up and down, smiling at the Girl of Steel.

Kara handed her clothes to Alex. Alex smiled as she took the clothes. Supergirl rushed out onto the balcony, closing the door behind her.

"Hi," Mon-el said tentatively.

Kara had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Valor, huh?"

Mon-el smiled slightly; he didn't miss the angry tone in Kara's voice. "Yeah, Clark came up with it and Winn made the new suit. He said my other one was pretty well destroyed."

Kara nodded. "So, you wanted to show me the suit. Is that why you are here? I thought you didn't want to be a hero?"

Mon-el sighed. Running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I've seen too much stuff and it gets to me sometimes. You didn't deserve to be yelled at and I'm truly sorry."

"What do you want from me, Mon-el?" She asked but her heart was slowly filling up with hope.

"I was hoping that I, that Valor could be your partner in protecting the people."

Kara nodded. "You'd have to work for the DEO."

"I already spoke to J'onn; he wants me to be an agent."

Kara began to pace up and down the balcony. "I don't get it; you didn't want to be a hero. You blamed yourself for those that died. You turned your back on being a hero. You turned your back on me."

Mon-el turned to look out over the city, placing his hands on the railing of the balcony. Kara walked to the balcony but kept a few feet distance between herself and Mon-el. Mon-el looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I was… I am a fool, Kara. You were right back on the ship. I always look to save people and protect others and sometimes I forget that others have the same job. They look to protect others as well. Sometimes those people get hurt and that's the nature of the job."

"I don't understand, Mon-el. You don't seem the same as you were on the ship. What changed things?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

Kara smiled for the first time since she'd joined him on the balcony. "When haven't I thought you were crazy?"

Mon-el smiled at the jab. "Yeah, that's true," he replied feeling his heart lighten at the good-natured ribbing that Kara was giving him. "After you left the ship, I was so tired, probably not the best time for me to have a heart to heart with anyone. I fell asleep, but I had a dream or a vision. I don't know which. I saw Laurel; we were on Titan or I think it was Titan. We were walking through a field of grain on an old dirt road. You were there, but you were out of reach. I couldn't reach you." His voice was sad and Kara could hear his voice quiver slightly.

Kara's blue eyes widened. It sounded like the dream she had about Mon-el and her mother. "What was I wearing?"

Mon-el gave her a strange look. "A white dress, I think. I didn't get a close look at it."

"I had a dream like that when you were gone. I saw you and my mother as well."

Mon-el frowned. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Kara replied. "What did you sister say?"

Mon-el smiled. "She said I was a fool. That I shouldn't let what our parents did to us ruin who we are. She thanked me for saving her. She told me her death was never my fault. She told me to live life, enough life for both of us."

Kara nodded. "Good advice."

"Yeah," Mon-el replied. "I told her that I loved her. Then she told me that someone else wanted to talk to me."

Kara was curious now. "Who?"

Mon-el smiled; he thought Kara sounded like an owl at that moment. "Dax-am," he answered.

"The Kryptonian explorer; the founder of Daxam."

"One in the same," he replied.

"What did he say?"

Mon-el smiled at the memory of his conversation with his ancestor. "He said that I was his descendant and that we shared much in common. That we were always too hard on ourselves; that we ran away from our problems. He said that was why he left Krypton. He wasn't looking to be a great explorer or leader, but destiny called and he followed it. He told me that I needed the same."

Kara's heart fluttered at the way Mon-el looked at her as he told her about his dream or vision. "What is your destiny?"

Mon-el smiled his blue-gray eyes sparkling. "He said that I was destined to be a hero and that I wasn't responsible for those that died fighting for what they believed in."

Kara smiled before bumping his shoulder with her own. "He's right you know. I tried to tell you the same."

Mon-el looked down sadly. "I wasn't ready to listen, but I am now."

Kara's smile widened; she placed her hand over Mon-el's. "It's been seven years for you, Mon-el. I would like to know this new Mon-el."

Mon-el nodded. "There are parts of that Mon-el that I want to forget." Kara nodded. "Dax-am did tell me one other thing though."

Mon-el turned to face Kara; the two stared into each other's eyes. "What did he say?"

"He told me that I was destined to be with you." Mon-el leaned forward and kissed Kara tenderly. Sparks running through their bodies. Mon-el pulled back a moment later. "I missed the way you make me feel."

"What way is that?" Kara looked into his eyes hopefully.

"Like a young man who has the rest of his future ahead of him with the most beautiful girl in the Universe."

Kara chuckled. "The most beautiful girl in the Universe, huh?" she said as she ran her hand over his beard.

"You like the beard, huh?"

Kara blushed. "Just shut up and kiss me again."

Mon-el smiled before he leaned forward and kissed her again.

Cheers and loud noises from inside James's office drew their attention. Lena, Alex, Sam, Ruby, and James all stood by the window to the balcony cheering and clapping.

Kara blushed nearly as red as her cape. "Maybe we should leave."

Mon-el stepped away from her before he began to float in the air. "Fly with me."

Kara stared up at him and smiled. "How about a race?" She floated up to meet him.

"Where?"

Kara's eyes lit up. "Well, I can't think of a better way to explore each other than my loft." She took off into the air, leaving a very stunned Mon-el floating in the air. He waved to the group still standing at the window before he took off as well, breaking the sound barrier as he raced after the naughty Girl of Steel.

Kara's Loft – a few hours later

Kara and Mon-el lay on her bed both completely naked under the thin sheet. Kara's head was on his chest as Mon-el held her close.

"Well, that's the first time I explored somewhere naked," he said cheekily.

Kara smiled. "Well, did it live up to your expectations?"

Mon-el chuckled, sending a rumbling through Kara's body that nearly curled her toes. "Well, I think the first through the fourth times were all equally as great."

Kara blushed; they really made love that many times. "I missed you."

Mon-el kissed her on the head. "I missed you too."

"So, Valor and Supergirl?"

Mon-el frowned. "Nope, Supergirl and Valor."

"Maybe I want you to have top billing," Kara protested.

Mon-el shook his head. "No, Kara, you are my inspiration and as such you shall have top billing in this partnership."

Kara poked him in the side, making him squirm. "Who has top billing in this relationship?"

"I think we shall remain equal in this relationship."

Kara smiled. "You just didn't want to pick."

Monel raised his hands. "Maybe, but I think equal seems pretty good to me."

Kara laced her fingers through his hand before she quickly moved on top of him, feeling his arousal grow as she ground against him. "Seems like someone wants a round five."

Mon-el grinned mischievously before he reached up, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples, causing her to moan. "I'm not the only one," he said as he pulled her down toward him, kissing her deeply.

Mon-el continued to kiss and make love to Kara a voice echoed in his mind. "Way to go son. I'm proud of you." Mon-el smiled into the kiss, knowing that the voice he heard was that of his ancestor, Dax-am. Mon-el had a lot to live for and the most important part was the woman he held in his arms. She really was his Supergirl.

 _ **AN: That's the end of the story. I hope to have a few one-shots as well as we suffer through this long hiatus.**_


End file.
